Stiles ou les innombrables possibilités
by Bouh18
Summary: ça y est, après avoir longtemps tergiversé et réfléchie dans tout les sens, après tout c'est ce qu'il fait de mieux. Stiles a accepté sa bisexualité. Le problème, et bien, c'est qu'il reste Stiles, alors il va longtemps tergiverser et réfléchir dans tout les sens, sur tout les possibilités qui dorénavant s'ouvrent à lui. (Suite d'OS avec différent couple incluant Stiles)
1. Isaac Lahey

Bonjour, bonsoir, Je vous présente mon tout nouveau recueille d'OS. Le principe, dans chaque chapitre Stiles s'imagine (avec mon aide) comment se serait d'être en couple avec telle ou telle personne de la série.

Le recueil est en rating M par précaution, il n'y aura ni Lemon ni de sujet difficile abordé, c'est sujet que pour certain cas l'imagination de Stiles (et la mienne) sont allé un peu loin.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la première des "innombrable possibilité", bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Isaac Lahey**

 **Ou une obsession qui mène loin.**

Le louveteau avançait à pas de loup, il en connaissait un qui en aurait éclaté de rire, si justement il ne faisait pas tout ça pour que ce dernier ne le remarque pas. Mais ça lui apprendra, il aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler, le truc c'était que c'était sortie tout seul comme ça au beau milieu de la conversation. Faut croire que son petit ami déteignait, parce que maintenant qu'il n'a pas sue fermer sa grande bouche, le voilà coincer dans la chambre avec le fils du sheriff. Alors certes il n'y pas meilleur endroit sur terre à ses yeux, il y se passait toujours plein de chose, n'empêche qu'il commençait à y avoir urgence il avait trop attendue justement pour faire plaisir à son amoureux. Mais maintenant il était temps, il avait pris rendez-vous et n'en déplaise à Stiles Stilinski il comptait bien y aller.

Alors il avait profité de la première occasion pour filer, dès que le jeune homme était partit à la cuisine préparer des gourmandises pour le goûter avec son petit ami, ce dernier avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Le problème c'était que Stiles avait bloqué la fenêtre pour pas que le grincheux vint le chercher lui ou son béta, alors qu'ils sont en pleine séance de galipette. Alors il allait devoir passer par la porte d'entrée, c'était prendre un très gros risque, mais de toute façon, le jeune homme n'allait pas lui faire la gueule cents sept ans, juste pour ça, non ? Ça serait un peu exagérer... quoique pour le fils du sheriff.

Il avança lentement dans l'escalier, remerciant le ciel que le sheriff l'ai accepté aussi bien, aussi rapidement, le laissant venir à la maison quand il en avait envie. Comme ça il savait qu'elle marche de l'escalier grinçait. Une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée il ne relâcha pas la pression, il devait encore passer non loin de la cuisine, si jamais Stiles le voit il est foutu. Par chance l'adolescent était bien trop impliqué dans sa préparation pour remarquer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il chantonnait à tue-tête avec gaieté et bonheur, plus que ravie de préparer des douceurs pour son mec. Isaac en avait mal au cœur, dire qu'il allait lui briser le cœur dans une heure à peine. Allez, il devait y aller ça devenait urgent et puis il s'aura se faire pardonner. Il s'excusa en lui déclarant son amour dans un murmure inaudible avant de reprendre sa route.

Il arrivait à la porte s'en trop de mal, il l'ouvrit lentement sans faire de bruit et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas son portefeuille. Le cœur battant de plus en plus fort il fit demi-tour jusqu'au salon récupérer sa veste avec ses papier, qu'il avait laissé à son arrivé. En retournant à l'entrée il eut la mauvaise idée de vérifier si il allait avoir assez dans son porte monnaie. Alors il ne vit pas la main sortie de nulle part claqué la porte d'entrée avec fracas juste devant lui.

 **Tu vas où ?** lui demanda Stiles d'emblée avec une certaine sévérité dans la voie on aurait presque dit un père surprotecteur qui vient de surprendre sa fille chérie alors qu'elle était sur le point de faire le mur.

Isaac essaya de réfléchir à la meilleur attitude à adopter, lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité et essayé de le convaincre que c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Sauf que c'était du fils du sheriff qu'on parlait, ce serait plus facile de convaincre un esquimau d'acheter un congélateur.

 **Derek a appelé, il faut que j'aille le rejoindre, j'en ai pas pour longtemps,** lui expliqua-t-il en esquissant un pas de côté pour accéder à la porte après un léger baisé sur les lèvres histoire de distraire son attention, sans sucés.

 **Ah oui et depuis quand il appelle au lieu de passer par la fenêtre,** demanda l'autre garçon.

Le problème c'est que ce n'était pas non plus facile de mentir à Stiles Stilinski. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts, il le vous dit, il va s'en mordre les doigts.

 **Et bien après que tu l'ais menacé de lui foutre des suppositoires imbibé d'aconit tue loup là où je pense si il nous dérange encore, il est devenue un peu plus diplomate.**

Voilà, une petite anecdote pour rendre tout ça plus vraisemblable et le tour est jouée. Néanmoins ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces. Stiles n'y avait pas crue un mot. Sans plus attendre il fermer la porte à clé et fourra cette dernière dans poche.

 **Ne m'oblige pas à t'enfermer dans le congélateur qu'il y a dans la cave.**

Isaac n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'avait osé faire référence à son père et tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. La bonne chose de tout ça, c'est que réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, le fils du sheriff allait forcément le laisser tranquille et se rependre en excuse. Sauf que malgré des mois de relation le jeune homme était toujours riche en surprise.

 **Et tu sais quoi, je n'ai même pas honte,** lui dit-il. **MOI VIVANT, TU NE VAS PAS CHEZ LE COIFFEUR.**

Sur ceux il retourna à la cuisine faire sa petite tambouille pour son amoureux. Ce dernier soupira de lassitude, alors oui c'est cool qu'il se soit pris d'une passion pour ses cheveux, il a le droit a de superbe massage du cuire chevelue qui lui fait oublier comment il s'appelle, mais là quand même, ça lui arrivait au épaule.


	2. Peter Hale

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Peter Hale**

 **Ou l'art de faire avec ce qu'on a.**

Peter était négligemment allongé sur le lit de Stiles, les jambes croisé, fier comme un paon, Il s'amusait à regarder tous les jouets et autres trucs de gamin qui traînaient malgré les presque dix-huit ans de ce dernier, en attendant que le jeune homme veuille bien sortir du placard dans lequel il s'était fourré pour se changer. Au bout d'un moment l'oncle de Derek finit par s'impatienter, il prenait des plombes pour l'enfiler, quand il pense qu'au bout de cinq minutes ça se retrouva par terre avec ses propres affaires. Ça faisait déjà un moment que leur petit jeu à tous les deux avait débuté et le plus jeune se montrait toujours aussi prude.

 **Allez Stiles sorte de ta cachette,** hurla-t-il à la porte de placard qui ne s'ouvrait pas, s'en était presque ironique. **Ne fais pas ton mec farouche,** poursuivit-il alors que la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas, mais à la fin il ne devait pas se sentir au moins un peu à l'étroit, en parlant de se sentir à l'étroit. **T'as pas besoin, je suis déjà dure.**

Peter dans tout sa splendeur pensa le fils du sheriff aucune once de décence, le pire c'est qu'il pouvait rien dire, sinon il y en aurait pour des heures de c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité et autre joyeuseté. Pourtant ce n'était pas la même chose, lui il parlait avant que son cerveaux est terminé de réfléchir alors que le plus vieux ne se donnait même pas la peine de réfléchir.

 **C'est quand même très bizarre,** dit-il en se décidant enfin à sortir de sa cachette.

Stiles était nerveux, alors certes sa relations avec le plus vieux était loin d'être d'une banalité absolue, mais là quand même c'était peut-être aller un peu loin. Il n'allait pas faire l'amour dans cette tenue tout de même, c'est quand même vachement bizarre. Dans tous les cas, ça plaisait énormément au loup, il avait les yeux qui pétillent et ça faisait déjà la troisième fois qu'il se passait la langue sur la lèvre inférieur et on ne parle pas bien entendue de la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, on ne lui avait pas dit que ça se fait, de porter des sous vêtement. Peter Hale avait toujours eu un faible, un énorme faible même, pour les uniformes. C'était grâce à ça qu'il avait découvert sa sexualité, il pouvait passer des heures à satisfaire en solitaire devant la photo d'un mec en uniforme. Il n'y avait même pas besoin que le sexe soit sortie ou que le mec soit torse nue, il suffisait juste que l'homme soit relativement beau et que la tenue lui aille littéralement comme un gant. Tout y passait : la tenue de coach sportif, les militaires, les docteurs, les maçons, même le costume trois pièces d'un professeur hyper strict le faisait bander. Oui vous ne rêvez pas il fantasme sur Harris de temps à autre. Il aurait très bien put sauter sans aucune once d'humanité sur un pauvre pompier quand sa maison avait pris feu, pour le baiser la comme ça au beau milieu de la forêt, si il n'avait pas eu le visage à moitié cramé dans cette histoire. Alors oui, voir le petit Stiles à la bouche beaucoup trop sensuelle pour le bien de tout le monde, vêtue de l'uniforme de son sheriff de père l'émoustillait et pas qu'un peu. le loup se leva du lit et s'approcha du jeune homme en lui prenant les mains avant d'embrasser son cou dans l'objectif de lui faire un beau suçon, histoire de le rassurer un peu.

 **Tu n'as jamais été autant sexy gamin** , lui susurra-t-il en grognant quelque peu.

Ça suffit pour que l'adolescent retrouve un peu de fougue et il poussa immédiatement le loup qui retomba sur le lit.

 **Attention, monsieur,** déclara-t-il avec autant de sérieux que possible, **On n'est pas loin de l'outrage à agent.**

 **Je plaide couple** , répondit Peter près a sautez les pieds joint dans le jeu. **Je suis prêt pour ma fouille corporelle.**

Stiles vint s'installer à son tour sur le lit, une jambe de part et d'autre du loup, s'asseyant directement sur l'érection encore emprisonner du plus vieux. Il se positionna bien droit pour asseoir l'autorité naturelle que lui incombait sa profession avant déchiré le t-shirt de Peter en deux d'un coup sec. Fier de lui, il aurait cru devoir s'y prendre à deux voir quatre fois pour dévoiler se torse plus que parfait, il vint mettre un des tétons de l'adulte au supplice. Peter gémit comme un pauvre ado pré pubère mais réussit quand même à articuler quelques mots.

 **C'est votre matraque que je sens, sheriff, ou ça vous plait d'abuser de mec innocent.**

Stiles releva les yeux pour regarder son amant dans le blanc des yeux.

 **C'est quand même vachement bizarre** , expliqua-t-il.

 **Stiles tais-toi,** soupira le plus vieux, **viens là,** avant de lui agripper l'arrière du cou pour venir l'embrasser.

Ils étaient encore dans cette position à s'embrasser en se caressant mutuellement malgré le tissus quand tout d'un coup.

 **Stiles t'aurais vue mon …. Pardon je ne voulais pas vous déranger,** déclara le père de Stiles avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre.

Pour le coup ça refroidit immédiatement le plus jeune, il sauta aussitôt hors du lit et parti à la poursuite de son père qui tranquillement avait déjà atteint le haut de l'escalier.

 **Papa ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,** lui hurla son fils.

 **Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé croire,** lui demanda le sheriff avec un soupçon de lassitude dans la voie, son fils était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

 **Que Peter se sert de moi parce qu'ont sait tous les deux qu'en réalité il a le béguin pour toi mais que tu t'y refuse. Ce qui est idiot si tu veux mon avis, malgré son côté psychopathe revenue d'entre les mort, il a quelque qualité.**

 **Stiles, si tu sais ce que tu fais, il n'y a pas de problème,** déclara Noah avant de recommencer à descendre l'escalier **. Sache que je suis là si tu as un problème ou besoin de parler.**

 **QUOI, c'est tout ?** s'offusqua son fils.

C'est vrai quoi, le fils du sheriff n'aurait pas crue ça de son père. Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait gueulé « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi, il est plus vieux que toi » « il se sert de toi, blablabla ». Mais non son père se la jouait compréhensif, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il a été remplacé par un monstre caméléon c'est ça ? Ou alors c'est Peter qui va être déçu parce que niveau jalousie on est bien bas.

 **Stiles, je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vue qu'il portait le blouson de cuir de son neveu, alors si votre arrangement vous convient. Pense juste à mettre mon uniforme au pressing quand vous aurez finis, et c'est toi qui paye.**


	3. Caitlin

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Caitlin**

 **Ou la gueule d'ange à vous remettre sur le droit chemin.**

Caitlin prenait l'apéro avec quelques amies dans son bar fétiche et habituel, l'une d'elle avait d'ailleurs décidé d'en profiter pour présenter sa nouvelle copine. Et ce qu'elle en pouvait dire et elle était sure que ses autres amies serait d'accord avec elle, cette femme en n'avait rien à carrer de leur copine. C'est vrai elle venait juste d'arriver qu'elle parlait déjà de son ex, un mec qui plus est. Il y avait pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heure, elle en avait juste marre des mecs, les trouvait trop nul alors qu'à la première occasion, elle allait se remettre avec l'un deux, peut-être même que ce sera son ex. Caitlin en avait déjà marre de l'écouté parler, alors elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Mais quand cette fille expliqua quand cinq ans de vie commune il ne lui avait jamais fêté son anniversaire, elle intervint sans s'en rendre compte. Faut croire qu'un de ses ex lui avait laissé quelques séquelles.

 **Le dernier mec avec qui je suis sorti me souhaitait mon anniversaire tous les mois.**

Ces amies qui n'étaient même pas courant de cette anecdote furent aussi surprises que la nouvelle. A la lueur dans leurs regards elles voulaient en savoir plus. Caitlin se résout à expliquer, que le garçon en question, un surnommé Stiles parce que son vrai nom était imprononçable, ne retenait jamais sa date d'anniversaire mais avait gardé à l'esprit que le code d'entré de l'immeuble où elle vivait correspondait au jour de sa naissance, sans le mois. Ayant trop peur de lui redemander sa date d'anniversaire, il préféra le lui souhaiter tous les mois jusqu'à qu'elle dise que c'était le bon. Ce qu'elle ne fit jamais elle appréciait bien trop d'être gâté tous les mois.

 **Et ça à durer combien de temps entre vous ?** demanda une amie curieuse.

 **Presque deux ans.**

 **Vingt-quatre anniversaires !** s'extasia cette même amie. **Ça ne te faisait pas sentir trop vielle du coup,** termina-t-elle en déclenchant un fou rire général.

Arès avoir repris ses esprits, la nouvelle fut quand même un peu circonspect.

T **'es resté deux ans avec un mec ?** s'offusqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme en grogna presque, pour qui elle se prenait, elle était resté cinq ans avec son ex et ce n'est pas parce que c'était un con que c'était le cas pour tous les hommes de la planète. Stiles avait été une vraie perle pendant toute la durée de leur relation et elle ne manqua pas de le dire. Loyal, toujours à l'écoute, excentrique à en être terriblement attachant, romantique, curieux, possédant une grande culture sur tout un tas de sujet inutiles mais qui étonnamment faisait son petit effet dans la conversation. Ils n'avaient rompu que parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à entretenir une relation à distance dans leur université respective, au bout du compte leur chemin c'était séparé, mais il restait proche et prenait mutuellement des nouvelles l'un de l'autre assez régulièrement.

 **Faudra que je vous le présente un jour, les filles. Vous allez voire il a une gueule d'ange à vous remettre dans le droit chemin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

En réponse il eut des gloussements comme si elles étaient encore au lycée, même la nouvelle s'y mettait de bon cœur.

 **Quoi qu'il pouvait aussi vous faire sortir du droit chemin, quand on voit avec qui il est marié,** ajoute a-t-elle accompagné de quelques cries de déceptions.


	4. Aiden

**Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.**

* * *

 **Aiden**

 **Ou l'intérêt d'avoir un frère jumeau.**

Ce soir, c'était un peu le rendez-vous de la dernière chance. C'est en tout cas ce que se disait le fils du sheriff en terminant de se préparer. Depuis quelque temps ça n'allait pas bien dans son couple, c'était même un euphémisme. Mais comme disait ses amis il aurait pu se douter que ça finirait ainsi après tout fallait pas oublier avec qui il sort. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques mois qu'il allait être en couple avec Aiden, l'un des jumeaux psychopathes, il ne l'aurait jamais crue. D'ailleurs il avait toujours du mal à y croire même aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, il lui arriverait même à se demander comment ça se fait qu'ils ont fini ensemble. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'est qu'ils commençaient à traîner ensemble. Son bro sortait avec Allison qui était la meilleure amie de Lydia qui sortait avec Jackson qui était le meilleur ami de Danny qui sortait avec Ethan le frère jumeaux d'Aiden. En clair, lors de sorti en groupe il se retrouvait tous les deux à tenir la chandelle. Bon tenir la chandelle, c'était vite dit en tout cas pour le jumeau, il finissait toujours par trouver quelqu'un à draguer, non sans avoir au préalable essayé de flirter avec Lydia et d'éviter de se faire tuer par Jackson par la même occasion. Avec le temps Aiden avait fini par réquisitionner le fils du sheriff pour le co-piloter avec ses plans dragues, et étrangement cela avait suffi pour qu'ils sortent ensemble. Certain dans le groupe n'était pas loin de penser qu'ils faisaient semblant pour ne pas se faire rejeter, les autres reconnaissaient qu'au moins ils étaient mignon.

Puis le temps est passé, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, Jackson était parti à Londres sans vraiment dire au revoir à Lydia. Allison et Scott faisait un break sous l'influence du père de la jeune fille qui ne voyait pas cette relation d'un bon œil. Quand à Danny il avait rompu avec Ethan déclarant ne pas pouvoir s'accommoder de son côté loup-garou. Si on croit à la loi des séries on pouvait penser qu'Aiden et Stiles allaient être les prochains. Et le fils du sheriff y pensait vraiment, il suffisait de voir les signes évident. Le jumeau c'était remis a flirté « gentiment » soit disant, avec la rouquine, qui l'envoyait paître en annonçant qu'elle ne sortait pas avec un type qui aime se la prendre bien profond par le fils Stilinski sous prétexte que ça leur faisait trop de point commun pour que ça marche entre eux. Stiles en avait gonflé d'orgueil jusqu'à qu'il comprenne que ce n'était qu'un nouveaux moyen de dire plutôt sortir avec Stiles qu'avec toi. C'était un peu moins glorieux.

Et il n'y avait pas que ça, Aiden c'était mis à s'absenter et à lui poser des lapins et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne le trompait pas pour autant. Non, c'est juste qu'il passe tout son temps avec ses potes. Il donnait l'impression que maintenant que tout leur entourage est célibataire il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à être en couple. Alors le jeune homme avait voulu organiser une dernière sortie en amoureux, même si il se doutait que cela puisse être efficace. A vrai dire il n'était pas sur de ses sentiments pour Aiden, il se demandant vraiment pourquoi il voulait rester avec lui, après tout il le traitait comme un chien ces derniers temps. Peut être juste par peur de l'abandon suite à la mort de sa mère. Il devrait surement arrêter de surfer sur les sites de psychologie. Donc oui, il avait organisé une sortie, Aiden ne s'était pas montré très enthousiaste au début, déclarant avoir prévue de voir ses potes, il avait dut s'organiser.

Ce fut avec nervosité que le jeune homme se rendit au cinéma, où il aperçue que son petit ami l'attendait. C'était un bon signe, d'habitude c'était plutôt lui qui se faisait attendre. En plus il était tout nerveux, ce genre de nervosité qui rendait les gens encore plus attachant. C'était mignon de la part d'Aiden. Quoi qu'un peu trop. Quand le jumeaux l'aperçue, il parut encore plus nerveux se passant une main dans les cheveux en le saluant avant de se dire qu'il faudrait peut-être embrasser le fils du sheriff. Sauf que ce dernier recula au dernier moment.

 **Ethan,** le salua-t-il simplement avant de vraiment se laisser emporter. **Non mais sérieux ! vous penser vraiment que j'allais tomber dans le panneau !**

Stiles était des plus énervé, il n'en revenait pas qu'ils avaient osés user de leur gémellité. Qu'Aiden utilise son frère pour pouvoir passé une soirée tranquille avec ses potes sans son petit ami collant, passe encore, il n'était pas à une connerie près. Par contre Ethan, il ne pouvait croire qu'il l'avait délibérément trahis. Ils étaient devenus assez proche depuis qu'il sortait avec Aiden et encore plus quand le frère avait rompue avec Danny.

 **Pour ma défense je savais que tu allais voir la différence** , tenta de s'expliquer le jumeau.

 **Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?** demanda Stiles toujours pas calmé.

 **A vrai dire c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.**

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le fils du sheriff puisse ouvrit la bouche aussi grand. Sous la surprise il se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, même un simple « quoi ».

 **J'avais juste envie de passer la soirée avec toi,** se contenta de répondre Ethan en souriant, à la question muette du jeune homme.

Ce n'est pas avec ça que la bouche du fils sheriff put se refermer encore moins quand il constata que son interlocuteur rougissait. Serait-ce possible qu'il est des vu sur le copain de son frère. Et lui dans tout ça ? C'est vrai qu'Ethan était aussi beau que Aiden, forcement gémellité oblige, mais en plus il était sympa, gentil et attentionné. Et plus important il apprécia Star Wars, Batman et Marvel. On aurait presque dit qu'il était le prince charmant, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter Aiden, il ressemble trop à son frère.

 **Je t'offre du Pop-corn,** finit par dire le loup pour mettre fin au silence. **Pour me faire pardonner.**

Stiles le regarda, il était toujours mign… nerveux, il avait le visage toujours rougissant, les mains dans les poches et il regardait ses pieds. Mais ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'était qu'il faisait exactement la même chose.

 **D'accord,** marmonna-t-il avant d'entre tous les deux dans le cinéma en essayant de ne pas se regarder, comme si c'était leur premier rencard.

En fait, se dit le fils du sheriff, il s'était simplement gouré de jumeaux. Mais avant de rendre les choses sérieuses, il allait bien vérifier sous toutes les coutures que c'était bien le bon jumeau cette fois-ci, si vous voyez ce qu'il veut dire.


	5. Scott McCall

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Scott McCall**

 **Ou la naïveté à son paroxysme.**

Scott était des plus nerveux, en même temps il avait le droit et il y avait de quoi, sa mère se remariait. Pardon se mariait comme disait Stiles, ils n'étaient pas née à l'époque alors ça ne comptait pas, d'après le fils du sheriff. Et puis de toute façon toujours selon le jeune homme, ses parents ne s'étaient mariés que parce que son père avait mis un polichinelle dans le tiroir de sa mère. Il avait voulu s'offusquer mais le jeune homme avait immédiatement répondu qu'au vue du résultat on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient aimés, loin de là. Puis ne pouvant s'empêcher de poursuivre, il s'était excusé avant de déclarer haut et fort que Raphael n'était qu'un connard. Mais Scott n'avait rien dit après tout, il savait que son ami ne portait pas son père dans son cœur et c'était naturel. Et puis le jeune homme devait avouer qu'à ce niveau-là il était plutôt d'accord. Essayer de faire virer le sheriff juste parce qu'il savait pour son problème d'alcool et qu'il était au courant de quelques incidents, c'était minable de sa part. Mais il n'allait pas revenir sur le sujet avec son bro il en avait déjà suffisamment parlé avec son père.

Mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui, cependant ça le stressait. A vrai dire c'était surtout parce que toute la famille venait le voire pour savoir quand se serait son tour. Et le pire que c'est que son meilleur ami s'y mettait aussi. Figurez-vous que sans aucune honte, prétextant que l'égalité des sexes ça allait dans les deux sens. Il c'était mis avec les filles pour essayer d'attraper le bouquet de la mariée. Et bien entendu, il a fallu qu'il l'attrape et depuis il se pavanait avec en lui demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait se décidé de faire de lui un homme honnête surtout que maintenant ils avaient une date butoir. Au bout d'un moment, ça commençait vraiment à le soûler.

 **Tu sais si tu préfères que c'est moi qui fasse la demande aucun de soucis,** entend-il qu'on lui murmura à l'oreille.

 **Mon dieux Stiles,** s'exclama aussi tôt le jeune en sursautant sur le côté comme si il venait de se faire brûler. **Tu peux arrêter avec ta blague, elle ne fait plus rire personne.**

 **Ma blague ?** sembla s'interroger le fils du sheriff.

 **Oui, tout ça** , répondit son ami en faisant de grand signe de la main, dans tous les sens.

 **Parce que tu prends ça pour une plaisanterie, je te remercie bien, Scott.**

 **Arrête ne prend pas mal, Stiles mais les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs.**

 **Ah parce que c'est moi qui le prend mal**. réagit Stiles de manière plutôt violente si bien qu'ils commençaient à attirer l'attention de toute le monde. **Tu sais quoi ? je commence à en avoir marre de ton comportement, alors vas te faire foutre McCall.**

Et sur ce, il partit dans une autre pièce de la réception, furibond. Scott ne comprenais vraiment quelle mouche avait pu le piquer. Sa mère inquiète après avoir entendu quelques brides de leur dispute, vint le voir pour s'assurer si ça allait bien et savoir ce qui c'était passé. Mais quand il lui expliqua l'histoire de la blague, elle eut une réaction inattendue du moins aux yeux de son fils.

 **Tu ne t'es pas dit, qu'il essayait juste de te faire passer un message, après tout ça fait trois ans que…**

 **Quel message ? trois ans que quoi, maman ?** l'interrompit Scott.

 **Que vous êtes ensemble.**

 **QUOI** , s'offusqua son fils, **Stiles et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.**

Ce qui s'en suite fut une simple conversation, qu'ils se renvoyaient comme si il jouait au ping-pong, une conversation seulement faite de Si et de Non. Mélissa se demandait si vraiment son fils croyait qu'il allait pouvoir la duper. Après tout ils n'avaient pas été toujours été très discret. Puis brusquement elle fut pris d'un doute, c'est vrai que son fils avait du mal à voir ce qui était sous son nez, mais quand même là c'était un peu beaucoup. Néanmoins tous les signes montraient que oui, son fils n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en couple avec son meilleur ami. Elle allait devoir faire comme quand il était petit, c'est-à-dire lui expliquer point par point.

 **Vous vivez ensemble** , lui dit-elle.

 **On est colocataire,** lui répondit-il immédiatement.

 **Vous dormez dans le même lit.**

 **Pour faire des économies.**

 **Vous couchez ensemble et je te signale que je vous ais surpris, plus d'une fois.**

 **C'est juste parce qu'on est célibataire et qu'on a des besoins.**

La jeune mariée leva les yeux au ciel, des fois son fils pouvait être borné. Ce fut à ce moment que le Shérif intervint. S'inquiétant parce qu'il avait croisé son fils qui donnait l'impression de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Melissa lui expliqua et lui aussi n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Et c'était reparti pour un match de Ping-Pong à base de Si et de Non.

 **Stiles me l'as annoncé il a presque trois ans maintenant.**

 **Parce qu'il croit qu'on est un couple.**

 **Vous êtes allé à Venise pour les vacances.**

 **Parce qu'il y avait une promo.**

 **Vous vous offrez des cadeaux à la saint valentin.**

 **Parce qu'on ne veut pas se sentir seul et déprimé.**

 **Tu lui as offert de la lingerie, et ne me demande pas comment je suis au courant il m'a lâchez ça comme ça au beau milieu d'une discussion sur la préparation des soufflés ... maintenant je peux plus en manger.**

 **C'était juste pour … pour plaisanter.**

Melissa soupira, ça n'avançait pas cette histoire au moins il semblait de moins en moins croire à ce qu'il disait. Mais manifestement il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser. Il en était encore là à buguer quand Stiles débarqua pour lui plaquer une petite boite sur le torse.

 **Tient c'était pour toi, mais vue que tu penses que ce n'était qu'une blague faisant ce que tu veux.**

Et il repartit encore plus furieux, son père parti à sa suite pour le réconforter. Scott ne fit rien, ne pouvant que regarder la petite boite entre ses mains. En voyant l'objet Melissa crue défaillir, posant une main sur son cœur pour se calmer. Avec lenteur il ouvrit la boite comme si il craignait qu'elle ne le morde. Mais il ne craignait encore plus ce qu'il pouvait avoir à l'intérieur. Ses crainte était fondé, ses yeux tombèrent sur une bague de fiançailles. Là il ne pouvait ignorer l'évidence, il était le petit copain de Stiles Stilinski et en plus il en était raide dingue, parce que tout ce à quoi il pensait en voyant l'anneau c'était « oui ».

 **Stiles** , hurla –t-il en courant après lui, **je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé.**

Sa mère fut soulager et heureuse il y allait avoir bientôt un nouveaux mariage dans la famille. A propos elle sentit son nouveau mari le prendre dans ses bras.

 **J'ai raté quelque chose,** demanda-t-il.

 **Scott vint juste de réaliser qu'il est en couple avec Stiles.**

 **Voilà qui me rassure,** répondit l'homme en surprenant son épouse, **ce n'était tellement pas lui de ne pas exclamer au beau milieu de la cérémonie en comprenant enfin que c'est moi que vous alliez épouser, madame McCall-Harris.**


	6. Allison Argent

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Allison Argent**

 **Ou quand la réalité va au-delà du rêve.**

Quand la sonnette de la demeure des Stilinski sonna, Stiles était assis à son bureau dans sa chambre occupé à faire ses devoirs et autre travail pour l'école. Il devait se dépêcher de les terminer avant que son chez lui devienne un champ de bataille, ce soir il recevait tout la bande ou la meute comme disait les loups. Avec toutes ces merdes surnaturelles qui leur tombaient dessus dernièrement, il était clair qu'ils devaient essayer de resserrer leur lien, histoire d'être presque invincible pour la prochaine fois. C'est Lydia qui avait proposé les soirées meute en premières lieu, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils passent du temps ensemble au lycée, comme ils avaient d'abord envisagé, c'était très mauvais pour sa réputation. Ironiquement ils leur arrivaient de manger ensemble à la cafétéria, mais là ça ne l'a dérangeait pas, allez savoir pourquoi ?

Donc toute les semaines, le week-end, ils s'organisaient une petite sortie, ils allaient au cinéma, faisaient un bowling, allaient en boite. Puis, ils se sont mis a ce recevoir uns chez les autres pour regarder un film ou jouer au jeu vidéo parce qu'après tout, à force de sortir leur portefeuille finissait par crier grâce. Au début ils voulaient faire ça au loft mais Derek avait été catégorique à en faire trembler de peur plus d'un, du coup le grincheux restait dans son coin. C'était lors de ses soirées que ça finissait souvent par dégénérer, surtout depuis que Lydia avait ressorti son punch aux fleurs qu'elle avait servi à son anniversaire et qui rendait saoul même les loups garous. Pendant ces moment-là ils devenaient de vrai gamin, le fils du sheriff trouvait ça bien que pendant quelques heures il se comporte comme des ados lambda qui font les pires connerie, ça ne pouvait faire que du bien au moral. Mais quand même les jeux comme Action ou Vérité, ou encore Je n'ai jamais ça ne finissait jamais bien. Il suffisait de se rappeler la fois où les jumeaux se mirent à poil pour que les filles puissent les mesurer sur toutes les coutures pour voir s'il était bien et rigoureusement identique, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu confirmer ou infirmer vue que le petite soldat d'Aiden avait commencé à faire des siennes contrairement a son confrère. Ou encore la fois où suite à un pari perdu Jackson et Isaac devait se rouler une pelle, il leur avait fallu bien un quart d'heure pour qu'ils décident à commencer et encore deux fois plus de temps pour les convaincre d'arrêter. Ou pire, la fois où ses soit disant ami l'avait laisser, laisser un message bourré sur le répondeur du grincheux où pendant une heure il s'extasia sur le corps digne des dieux de ce dernier en décrivant dans les moindre détails tous ce qu'il voulait faire avec. Heureusement il n'eut pas de représailles, Derek avait dû le supprimer sans l'écouter des qu'il avait vu que c'était le gamin qui avait cherché à le contacter. Cependant Peter disait à qui veux l'entendre que son neveu avait gardé le message pour ses séances en solitaire, mais ce n'était que pur divagation d'un psychopathe. Quoi que comment il aurait su qu'il avait dit qu'il voulait que le loup prenne sa virginité sous les étoiles un soir de pleine lune, simon.

Mais que cela ne tienne, c'était de l'histoire de l'ancienne, dans quelque heure il y aurait encore en plein de choses à raconter pour l'humilier. En plus c'était à son tour de recevoir, il fallait peut être qu'il pense à cacher les albums photo de quand il était petit avant que tout le monde arrive. Néanmoins il a fallu que quelqu'un sonne à la porte et que son père ne soit pas là pour ouvrir. Fallait pas qu'on le dérange il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant l'arrivée de ses amis. Si c'était encore la voisine qui venait lui tenir les jambes pour parler de ses chats, il ne répond plus de rien. Cependant quand il ouvrit la porte ce n'était pas madame Hugtinnton, sa voisine qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et croyez-le ou non, il aurait préféré, parce que à la place c'était Allison qui se tenait devant lui.

A **llison, t'es en avance, on c'était donné rendez-vous dans une heure !** s'exclama-t-il au lieu de l'accueillir.

 **Je voulais qu'on se parle avant** , dit-elle timidement, comme si elle anticipait que ça se passe mal.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour que le jeune homme devine de quoi la petite amie de son meilleur pote voulait parler. Dommage, lui qui avait pensé que l'histoire était réglé, après tout ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était, tout la semaine. Il avait pensé que l'affaire était oubliée, mais à première vue ce n'était pas le cas pour la jeune femme. Bon bah si elle avait besoin d'en parler, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y faire, pour le moment du moins, alors il la laissa entrer.

 **C'est à propos de ce qui passé la semaine dernière** , commença-t-elle avant de se faire aussitôt interrompre par le fils du sheriff, qui voulait clore cette discussion gênante le plus vite possible.

 **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière ?** demanda-t-il avant de poursuivi sans s'arrêter, vous le connaissez. **Ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'étais là, c'était juste pour dire que j'ai oublié, en fait que je fais comme si c'était oublié. C'est du passé, il faut passer à autre chose.**

 **J'aime beaucoup Scott.**

 **Moi aussi je l'aime, je veux dire comme un pote.**

 **Je n'ai pas envie que ça se reproduise.**

 **Ecoute Allison** , déclara avec force le jeune homme il était grand temps de clore cette conversation. **Ok, on s'est embrassé, mais on était bourrée ça n'a aucune importante. Regarde la semaine dernière j'ai décrie au répondeur du grincheux tous les outrages que je voulais qu'il me fasse et ce soir je vais, je ne sais pas, supplier les jumeaux de me prendre en sandwich, juste pour voir ce que ça fait. Alors tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, je te le répète on était saoul. Bon je te laisse faut que je finisse de tout préparer avant que la smala débarque. J'en encore à faire le cake au pomme de ma grand-mère qu'Erica adore. AH et puis je n'aie pas fini mes devoirs.**

Sur ceux, il laissa la jeune fille dans le salon à attendre l'arrivée du reste de la bande. Elle avait tout le temps de réfléchir. Eh bien ce c'était mieux passé que prévue, un peu trop mieux peut être. Elle en avait tergiversé toute la semaine, elle revivait ce baiser sans arrêt. Fallait avouer que ça lui avait fait quelque chose. A vrai dire avec Scott c'était dur en ce moment, elle l'aimait elle en était persuadé. Mais elle avait du mal avec son côté héro américain parfait au tas de principe, il avait tout du prince charmant, c'était bien beau mais la perfection c'était toujours difficile a côtoyé. Il n'était rien de mieux qu'un archétype à en devenir hypocrite. Il suffisait de voir comme il agissait avec les jumeaux, ce qui est normal après le mal qu'ils ont causé. Mais elle aussi avait mal agis, mais Scott lui pardonnait immédiatement, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une garce manipulatrice qui joue de son homme rien qu'en battant des paupières. Stiles, lui, il lui en avait voulu, elle avait dû s'expliquer longuement, il avait écouté sagement et peut être qu'il ne l'avait pas pardonné mais au moins il l'avait comprise. Lui aussi savait que les choses n'était ni bonne, ni mauvaise, mais un peu des deux. Elle c'était surprise à avoir de grande conversation avec lui, a vrai dire elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Peut-être même un peu trop. Elle ne sait pas si il s'en rappelle mais c'est elle qui a initié le baisé.

Au bout d'un moment d'intense réflexion, elle décida à le rejoindre dans la cuisine histoire de l'aider un peu. Ils pâtissèrent en silence, mais à un moment leur main se frôlèrent, puis leur regard se croisèrent et en fin leurs lèvres fut scellés dans un tendre baisé. Et bien entendu ce fut à ce moment-là que Scott entra par la porte de la cuisine, forcément. Les deux amants se séparèrent immédiatement mais trop tard le mal était déjà fait.

 **Sale traite,** grogna le loup en faisant pousser ses griffes et ses crocs.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'essayé de s'expliquer que son ami se jeta sur lui. Tout ce passa trop vite, Allison n'eut pu rien n'y faire, à part mettre ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Scott venait de trancher la carotide de son ami d'un coup nette et précis. Le fils du sheriff eu un dernier moment de lucidité qui lui semblait duré une éternité. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il avait besoin de prendre une grande inspiration, ce qu'il fit en se réveillant en sursaut.

Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, le reflet de sa culpabilité peut être. Quoiqu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se sentir coupable en sentant les deux bras qui l'enlaçaient dans le lit, il avait le bras délicat mais puissant d'Allison mais aussi celui ferme et fort de Scott. Oui, c'est hors de la norme, mais les choses était ainsi, qui aurait cru que bien aimait toujours son petit ami la chasseuse développerait des sentiments pour lui et pire qui aurait cru que c'était pareille pour son meilleur ami. Étrangement il y avait quelques personnes qui ne s'étaient pas étouffer de surprise en apprenant qu'ils étaient un trouple, une certaine rouquine en tête. Comme quoi la réalité peut être plus folle que le rêve, quoi que, sérieux le message qu'il a laissé à l'autre grincheux… grand dieux fait que ce n'était vraiment que dans le rêve.


	7. Le coach

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Le coach Bobby Finstock**

 **Ou lui apprendre à dire son nom correctement.**

 **Billinski, si tu tiens tant que ça, à dessiner des pénis fait le dans ton livre de cours comme tout le monde. Pas besoin d'expliquer l'histoire de la circoncision au tableau. TU ES EN ECONOMIE.**

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'est-à-dire dès son arrivée au lycée, le jour où il a fait connaissance avec ce si atypique professeur. Le coach n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, dit son nom correctement, c'était du Bilinski en veux-tu en voilà. Bon, il est vrai que ça aurait pu être pire, le coach aurait pu faire toutes les lettres de l'alphabet : Milinski, Tilinski, Zilinski … il aurait même pu faire avec l'alphabet cyrillique ou le grec sait-on jamais. Mais non seulement Bilinski, Bilinski par ici, Bilinski par-là, alors le fils du sheriff c'était dit qu'il avait juste une petite erreur quelque part. Peut-être une faute de frappe dans les papiers qu'on lui avait remis. Néanmoins même après révéler l'erreur c'était toujours Bilinski.

 **Bilinski, une revue médicale à appelé ils veulent faire un article sur le type qui a littéralement deux pieds gauches. MAGNE-TOI LE CUL.**

Au bout de deux ans ça commençait à le faire chier et ça se ressentait. Scott essayait de son mieux de le faire relativiser après tout lui aussi avait eu le droit à son nom mal prononcer jusqu'à très récemment. Oui mais pour Stiles c'était plus compliquer que ça, voyez-vous quand vos parent ont eu la brillante idée de vous affubler d'un prenons imprononçable et que quand vous vous présenter avec votre surnom on vous balance diverse variation de « Stiles, c'est quoi Stiles ? ». On a bien envie que la prononciation du nom de famille ne pose pas de soucis. Cependant le coach perdurait à être un grain de sable dans son bonheur quotidien. C'était quoi son problème à la fin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était complique à dire, non ?

 **Bilinski, ce que tu fais dans ta chambre ne me regarde pas, mais n'amène pas tes joujoux à l'école. TU CHOQUE TES PETITS CAMARADES.**

Peut-être qu'il fallait lui donner une bonne raison de l'appelé comme il le faut. Il avait tout essayé : progresser en Lacrosse, être plus attentif en classe, créer des occasions pour que le coach soit si fier de lui qu'il ne pouvait que l'appeler correctement. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était même arrivé au point de lui faire les pire blague, comme dévisser sa chaise de bureau par exemple, juste pour qu'il hurle son nom de rage. Cependant c'était toujours Bilinski et encore Bilinski. A aucun moment le coach jugeait bon de dire son nom correctement, pourtant il savait qu'il ne s'appelait pas Bilinski, le fils du sheriff en était persuadé.

 **OH OUI… PUTAIN… STILINSKI.**

Mais à force de persévérance, ce fut avec fierté que Stiles y était arrivé. Tout ce qu'il avait fallu ce fut un nombre conséquent de coup de queue directement dans la prostate du coach et qu'il est un orgasme si fort, qu'il explosa jusqu'à s'asperger le visage, pour que son professeur et accessoirement amant occasionnel l'appelle Stilinski. Fier de lui mais complètement éreinté, il lâcha les jambes du coach qui essayait de reprendre son souffle après que le jeune homme l'ait carrément fait grimper au rideau. Le fils du sheriff remonta son short de lacrosse qui était tombé à ses chevilles avant de s'effondrer de fatigue sur le bureau au côté du coach nue, attaché sur le dos au meuble par de grosse chaine en métal, histoire de lui montrer qu'il y avait une utilité à les amener au lycée. Stiles savourait sa victoire, ça avait été rude, le coach était quelqu'un de difficile à satisfaire même en matière de sexe, mais il avait gagné et en plus il avait carrément prit un pied d'enfer.

 **Bilinski, tu vas te décider à me détacher.**


	8. Danny Mahealani

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Danny Mahealani**

 **Où quand la réponse est des plus évidentes.**

L'amitié comme l'amour est quelque chose de compliqué à caractériser, a vrai dire comme on dit les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables, et bien là, c'est tout comme. Comment deux personnes somme toute bien différente l'une de l'autre finissent dans une amitié indéfectible ou plus si affinité ? Qu'est ce qui décide que ça se déroule ainsi ? Dieu ? Le destin ? L'univers ? Les plus cartésiens d'entre nous se contenterons de dire qu'on est tous maitres de son destin. Que si deux personnes sont amies, c'est qu'ils ont décidé d'être amis. C'est plutôt vrai, l'amitié est tout même nourrie par la volonté des principaux concernés d'entretenir cette amitié. Mais est-ce une vérité absolue ? Prenons le cas de Danny Mahealani de la ville de Beacon Hill en Californie. Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est le fait de sa propre initiative qu'il a fini ainsi. Non parce que ce dire qu'un matin il a eu l'idée saugrenue de former un trio infernal avec Stiles Stilinski et Erica Reyes, c'était plutôt difficile à croire.

Tout a commencé bien évidement quand Scott McCall et Allison Argent ont décidé de sortir ensemble. Entrainant ainsi la collision de deux univers qui étaient avant résolument bien distinct les uns des autres. D'un côté Allison, Lydia, Jackson et donc le gardien de but, et d'autre part Scott et Stiles qui avaient déjà au préalable engloutie un autre univers en la personne d'Erica, Boyd et Isaac, depuis que la mère de Scott avait recueilli le garçon à la chevelure bouclé. A présent il formait une sacrée bande et à sa grande surprise, parmi tous ces nouveaux ami Danny c'était rapidement très bien entendu avec la blonde et ce crétin de fils du sheriff qui semblait avoir décidé de vouer sa vie à vérifier que oui le ridicule ne tue pas.

A vrai dire une passion commune pour les bandes dessinées avait grandement facilité la tâche. Le jeune homme appréciait de pouvoir discuter de ce sujet avec quelqu'un. Parce que ce n'était pas avec son meilleur ami qu'il pourrait faire ce genre de chose, Jackson ne parlait que de voiture ou de sport, comme si il était un cliché d'adolescent masculin sur patte. Et encore il faisait l'impasse sur la discussion du sujet « fille » étant donné l'inutilité de la chose. C'était encore moins le cas avec Lydia qui semblait ne le voir que comme l'archétype de l'adolescent gay meilleur ami de la reine des abeilles qui adore le maquillage et la mode. Très peu pour lui. Alors oui, il appréciait d'en parler avec Stiles, même si ce dernier peut bien se montrer beaucoup trop fougueux lors de certaine conversation au point qu'il avait déjà cassé trois tables basses en essayant de monter dessus, d'en descendre ou encore d'y rester.

Mais l'histoire ne c'était pas arrêter là, avec le temps Erica avait eu le droit à un petit relooking de derrière les fagots à la sauce Lydia Martin devenant ainsi une vrai bonde. Au point que Boyd avait dû se sortir les doigts du cul pour enfin se déclarer avant que quelqu'un vienne lui voler sa copine juste sous son nez. Et donc le trio s'était réduit à un duo, si c'étaient leur choix de rester ami, qu'ils en arrivent là, était aucunement prévu.

Ce soir-là, il était tranquillement allongé sur le lit dans la chambre du fils du sheriff à lire les derniers comics paru. Profitant que le sheriff soit de garde pour se goinfrer de sucrerie. Non parce que ce serait con que le père de Stiles débarque sans prévenir en hurlant « et ça veut me forcer à arrêter la charcuterie » en le prenant la main dans le sac. Chacun était occupé à sa lecture, sauf que bien évidement Stiles pensait à mille chose à la fois alors pour se libéré l'esprit il devait en faire sortir quelque une. Tout doucement il se tourna vers son comparse pour lui demander.

 **Dit Danny,** dit-il en attendant que le jeune homme lâche un petit « hum, hum » signe qu'il l'écoutait. **Tu me trouve attirant.**

Le gardien de but de l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée réagit presque aussi tôt, tourna brusquement la tête vers le fils du sheriff avant de le regarder férocement tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Un certain grincheux n'aurait pas fait mieux.

 **Sérieusement, tu me pose la question après ce que je viens te laisser me faire** , répondit-il vivement.

Mais si il pensait que ça suffirait pour calmer l'adolescent il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et pas qu'un peu.

 **Donc tu ne regrettes pas de t'être dévoué pour s'occuper de ma virginité**? demanda a nouveaux Stiles.

Danny se contenta de soupirer, ne se donnant même pas la peine de lui donner un regard sans équivoque. La réponse sautait aux yeux pourtant. Ce n'était pas lui qui voulait rentrer au FBI, eh bien il devrait peut être passé chez l'ophtalmo avant. Voyant que le garçon ne répondait pas et pire préférait l'ignorer, alors le fils du sheriff lui tourna le dos et bouda.

 **Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'avais juste besoin d'être rassuré,** marmonna-t-il.

 **Stiles, Je suis nue, dans un lit avec toi et je n'ai toujours pas débandé depuis une heure. De quoi a tu bien besoin d'être rassurer ?**

Stiles sourit il avait quand même un chouette petit ami, il se retourna vers lui toujours en souriant et le regard remplit de malice, le regard qui faisait craquer le gardien. Puis…

 **De ne pas attraper de MST.**

Danny grogna avant d'ensuite récupérer un oreiller pour le jeter à la tête du jeune homme.

 **Mais faites le taire,** déclara-t-il.

Ce qui s'ensuit fut une petit bataille de polochon digne de gamin de la maternel. En tout cas jusqu'à que les rires se transforme en gémissement mais ça c'est privé.


	9. Liam Dumbar

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Liam Dumbar**

 **Ou la faiblesse de la jeunesse durant les longues soirées d'été.**

La relation entre Stiles et Liam a toujours été bizarre du moins aux yeux des autres, parce que pour eux et bien ça avait fini par être des plus naturels, c'était comme ça. N'empêche que tous les autres la trouvait bizarre, leur relation, en particulier Scott. C'est vrai qu'au début son ami ne semblait pas porter le jeune homme dans son cœur, il en était carrément jaloux. Ben oui et puis ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait enfin réussit à se démarquer un peu des autres membres de l'équipe de lacrosse et il avait fallu que l'autre gamin débarque et devient le nouveaux chouchou du coach en deux temps trois mouvement. Maintenant que l'autre connard de Jackson était parti dans un autre pays, il aurait cru que le coach allait comprendre que lui et Scotty c'était le duo parfait, mais non maintenant c'était McCall et Dumbar et pire il continuait à l'appeler Bilinski. En plus comme ça ne suffisait pas il a fallu que Scott le morde. Non mais sans blague il lui avait pris quoi à son meilleur ami. C'était pour l'empêcher de mourir en tombant du toit de l'hôpital ? Et est-ce qu'il est tombé ? Et bien non, alors qu'est-ce que Scott est venu le faire chier en le transformant en loup-loup. Voilà que le gamin avait une raison de plus de piquer son bro.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est quand fin de compte ce n'était même pas le cas, parce qui est-ce qui devait se coltiner le louveteau quand il avait un problème, c'est Bibi. Non parce que c'est bien beau, Scott il est valeureux, il est courageux, il veut aider tout le monde, mais quand il faut prendre ses responsabilités qui c'est qui si colle, c'est Bibi. Mais sérieux des que le petit avait des soucis, l'alpha ce montrait indisponible, à chaque fois. Pour le moindre bobo le gamin venait l'emmerder, ça allait des questions sur sa nouvelle nature, comme si c'était lui la meilleur personne à qui demander, au exercice de mathématique qu'il ne comprenait pas, là aussi il y a d'autre personne plus compétente que lui. En passant par son préférer, « j'avais peur de me mettre en colère et de blesser mes parents, alors je suis venue chez toi ». Oui parce que Stiles, il n'y a pas de soucis on peut le blesser sans aucun problème. Et il ne vous parle pas des soirs de pleine lune. En tout cas ça n'arrêtait pas, ça devenait étrange à la longue, alors soit Scott se la jouait collé serré avec Kira encore plus qu'avec Allison, paix a son âme, mais il n'aurait pas crue cela possible. Soit Liam ne se donnait même pas la peine d'aller voir son alpha avant de sonner chez Stiles.

Au bout du compte, le fils du sheriff s'y était habitué, à la fin il prévoyait même tout, nourriture, couvertures et même des livres pour enfant au cas où. Liam n'avait même plus d'excuse pour venir et encore moins pour expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas allé voir Scott. Il lui arrivait des fois de dormir dans le lit du fils du sheriff avec ce dernier, mais Stiles, il ne disait plus rien, il s'y était habitué. En fait Liam n'était jamais allé voire Scott même au début, dès les premières crises de colère loup-garouesque il avait préféré voir l'humain. Lui au moins le comprenait avec ses problèmes de l'attention il était plus à même de l'écouter parler de ses problèmes de colère. Alors certes Stiles ne le voyait que comme un petit gamin encore en primaire, mais ironiquement il contrebalançait ça en ayant de temps en temps quelque remarque du genre « Rassure moi c'est suite à ta morsure que tes muscles ont doubler, parce que ce n'était pas normal qu'un enfant de ton âge ai des tablettes de chocolat aussi appétissante » Et puis il adorait l'entendre babiller sur tout et n'important quoi sans chercher à savoir si il avait un public, il n'avait rien connue de plus reposant, ça le berçait presque. Il avait entendue Scott et Derek parler d'ancre pour contrôler la transformation, ça ne l'étonnerait que Stiles soit le siens.

Oui, leur relation était bizarre, on aurait pu croire à un grand frère avec son petit frère mais en vachement plus tactile. Si vous aviez vu la tête de Scott quand son béta c'était vautré sur le dos du fils du sheriff qui jouait aux jeux vidéo pour somnoler dans son cou, même que son ami n'avait ronchonné que juste pour la forme. C'était quand même vachement étrange, ce quoi Lydia répondait, c'est normal ils sont en couple, non ? Il est vrai qu'à la longue ils se posaient la question, ils étaient toujours fourrer ensemble, combien de fois en allant voire Stiles il était tombé sur Liam vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un jogging court comme si il était chez lui et prêt à aller se pieuter, même que la rouquine avait certifié qu'il ne portait pas de sous vêtement. Il avait même une fois, Mason les aurait surpris se tenant la main, alors qu'il regardait un film lors d'une soirée meute. Pourtant il ne s'embrasser pas, apparemment n'avait pas de relation sexuelle, ne se disait pas des mots d'amours. C'est à peine si il se donnait des surnoms, c'était surtout Stiles qui y allait franchement de ce côté mais à chaque dois c'était plus infantilisant que romantique. Alors couple ou pas couple, personne n'arrivait à se mettre d'accord là-dessus.

Un soir après une soirée meute où le plus jeune était sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Stiles s'était excusé et avait dit au revoir à ses amis, prétextant qu'il allait ramener le jeune homme à la maison, sans précisé de laquelle il s'agit : la sienne ou l'autre. Tous les avaient regardé incrédule, alors que le louveteau, les yeux remplit de sommeil grimpait sur le dos du fils du sheriff sans avoir eu besoin de le demander. Et là encore Stiles ne ronchonnait même pas, mais en fait si une fois qu'il ait descendu l'escalier de l'immeuble de Derek, faudrait lui dire d'installer un ascenseur. Faut dire que le gamin pesait son poids.

 **Pourquoi c'est moi qui te porte, t'es plus large que moi,** marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

 **Oui mais je suis plus petit** , répondit faiblement Liam qui avait entendu, loup-garou oblige/

 **Quand ça t'arrange, parce que quand je t'appelle petit louveteaux, tu boude.**

 **Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas** , lança le plus jeune à la limite du pleurnichement.

 **Mais non, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.**

 **Alors pourquoi on ne fait pas de bisou, ni de câlin ?**

 **Parce que t'es encore qu'un enfant.**

 **Non, je suis un adulte** , s'offusqua le loup, **j'ai plein de muscle.**

 **Ça je sais, ils me flinguent le dos à l'heure actuel,** déclara l'humain. **Si t'es un adulte, pourquoi tu tombes de fatigue un samedi soir à vingt-deux heures, le soleil est à peine couché.**

 **Bien, si je suis un enfant alors toi t'es mon doudou** , lança Liam en se collant encore plus contre lui.

 **Aucun soucis** , soupira le plus vieux.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui inquiétait le fils du sheriff avant de l'entendre ronfler gentiment contre son cou. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû sauter l'heure de la sieste.


	10. Kira Yukamura

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes, sans oublier : bonne année.

* * *

 **Kira Yukamura**

 **Ou la colère sans frontière.**

Allison but une gorgé de soda en fixant le mur devant elle. Scott n'arrivait pas à discuter avec ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Et dire qu'à la base ça devait n'être qu'une soirée tranquille entre couple à regarder un film à la télé avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ce soit charmant et romantique : du pop-corn, des couvertures… Malheureusement pour la soirée, les deux autres c'étaient mis à s'engueuler comme des chiffonniers dans la cuisine. Kira et Stiles, Scott n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils étaient en couple, la jeune femme n'était arrivée en ville qu'il y a quelques mois. Alors certes ils s'étaient très bien entendue et rapidement qui plus esr. Ils se trouvent qu'elle aimait les mêmes choses que le fils du sheriff, Star Wars, tout ça, tout ça. Il fallait voir la tête du sheriff quand il a réalisé que Kira comprenait ses références à la saga intersidéral, c'était peut-être là qu'ils étaient tombé amoureux. Mais Scott avait toujours crue que la jeune femme avait plutôt un faible pour lui, mais fallait pas qu'Allison le sache, ils venaient à peine de se retrouver tous les deux. Alors il avait vraiment été plus que surpris quand son ami lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec leur nouvelle amie, le jeune homme n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander : Comment ?

 **Comment ? je ne sais pas Scott. Tu passes ton temps avec Allison alors on a sympathisé, une chose entraînant une autre, ç'est allé jusqu'à plus si affinité.**

Pour lui au début c'était dure. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, à ses yeux ça sonnait faux. Il avait même crue qu'ils faisant semblant juste pour ne pas passer pour de pauvre célibataire qui ne trouve personne, de plus qu'ils ne paissaient par leur temps à se coller comme lui et Allison. Mais comme disait Lydia, eux c'est un cas appart. Puis les jours passèrent et il s'y était habitué tout naturellement, mais a vrai dire il y a même des fois où il les trouvait mignon tous les deux. Alors pourquoi le jour où ils pouvaient enfin avoir une soirée entre bro avec leur copines respective comme ils en rêvaient depuis leur cinq ans, fallait-il que les deux autres se disputent et pas qu'un peu. Ce qui se termina sans surprise, par kira claquant avec force la porte de la maison des McCall et sans oublier un Stiles qui se vautre comme un déprimé sur le canapé.

 **Vraiment, Elle me déçoit, vraiment** , lâcha-t-il simplement.

 **En même temps tu l'as bien cherché,** s'exclama Allison avant de reprendre sous le regard des deux garçons. **C'est vrai t'as été infecte avec elle toute la semaine.**

Scott devait reconnaître que sa copine avait raison, désolé Bro. Toute la semaine il n'avait fait que critiquer ses tenues, la reprenait à chaque parole. Il y avait même des fois où il lui faisait signe de se taire l'aire de dire « ton avis ne m'intéresse pas ». Pas étonnant qu'elle ait finit par craquer après une énième remarque.

 **Justement,** s'offusqua le fils du sheriff, **j'ai fait tout ça et elle n'est même pas capable de crier dessus en Japonais.**

 **Attend,** s'exclama son ami. **Ne me dis pas que t'as fait exprès de la mettre en colère pour pouvoir voir si d'instinct elle gueulerait en Japonais.**

 **Bah oui,** répondit Stiles comme si ça coulait de source. **Je n'allais pas attendre qu'on se dispute vraiment. Je n'aurais pas apprécié à sa juste valeur, si elle m'insultait en Japonais.**

 **Rassure moi** , intervint Allison **t'as prévue quelque chose pour te faire pardonné dans ton plan, parce que je te rappelle qu'elle sait manier le Katana.**

 **Je n'y avais pas pensé** , déclara le fils du sheriff en réalisant qu'il avait peut être fait une grosse bêtise.


	11. Jackson Whittemore

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Jackson Whittemore.**

 **Ou mettre en application un double sens.**

SI il y a bien chose que l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills sait bien, c'est que leur coach pouvait parfois être prit d'étrange lubie. Ça dernière en date, donner des cours de boxe à son équipe pour qu'ils puissent envoyer au tapis l'équipe adverse. Le truc c'est que le coach avait une façon bien à lui de voir les choses. Pour dire, le directeur de la salle de boxe de la ville qui avait eu la générosité d'offrir des cours gratuit pour l'équipe local, avait rapidement abandonné face aux idées de Finstock. En fait ce dernier voulait qu'il joue au Lacrosse mais sur un ring et donc en fait ça n'avait rien avoir avec la boxe. Mais il persistait dans son idée, la prochaine fois il allait probablement leur demander de venir avec leur matériel. Pour aujourd'hui il avait juste prévue une petite compétition histoire de départager les deux co-capitaines. Les deux épiques furent rapidement formé et à la surprise générale Stilinski finit dans l'équipe de Whittemore, qui l'eu un peu mauvaise, le fils du sheriff allait se faire laminer quand ce sera son tour.

Pour l'instant c'était plutôt serré, la plus part des affrontements étaient palpitants même si le coach n'arrêtait pas d'hurler qu'ils étaient une équipe de Lacrosse pas de boxe, bordel de merde, plus personne ne cherchait à comprendre. Puis ce fut au tour de Stiles et bien évidement il tomba sur une des grosses brutes de l'équipe. Torse nue, musclé comme une armoire à glace et aussi tatoué que s'il était sortie de prison. Comme équipement il n'avait mis que les gants, alors que le fils du sheriff lui portait tout l'attirail, il en était presque ridicule avec le casque de protection. N'empêche qu'après trente seconde, il en pouvait plus, il avait déjà mal partout, si l'autre continuait comme ça, le jeune homme allait finir schtroumpf à la fin de la journée.

Jackson demanda un temps mort, que le coach finit par lui cédé, en voyant a quelque point le sportif était énervé. Pour le co-capitaine il était hors de question que le gringalet fasse perdre son équipe. Alors il vint lu souffler à l'oreille ce que tout le monde prit pour des menaces en cas de défaite, alors qu"il s'agissait plutôt de le motiver. Tout ce que les autres arrivèrent à entendre ce fut le « Suis-je claire ? » du sportif qui concluait la discussion. Stiles ne répondit rien, parce que dés que le coach prononça la fin de la pose, il s'élança vers le gros costaux comme un taureau, il le percuta de plein fouet dans les côtes, le faisant basculer en avant, avant qu'il retombe tête la première. Quand ce dernier releva la tête il avait le nez rouge sans avoir eu besoin de picoler. Tout le monde en avait le souffle coupé, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put se passer ? C'était irréelle, il n'eut pas un bruit jusqu'à que le coach s'exclame.

 **Voilà, ça c'est du lacrosse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit Whittemore mais tu le fait à chaque match.**

Ce fut le signe pour Stiles de faire exploser sa joie d'avoir gagné et même doublement gagner. Intrigué Danny voulu demander à son ami ce qu'il avait bien put dire pour obtenir ce résultat, mais tout ce qu'il obtient comme réponse c'est que Jackson marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il allait bien le sentir passé. Le gardien ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait parfaitement comprit. Cependant quand le lendemain son meilleur ami se mit à avoir du mal à s'asseoir, il dut se rendre à l'évidence il avait vu juste.

 **Écoute-moi bien petite puce, tu le défonce sur le ring et ce soir c'est moi que tu défonce** , avait-il dit.


	12. Christopher Argent

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Christopher Argent**

 **Ou l'endroit où il est important de mettre dans le mille.**

Stiles n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'adulte était aussi en colère. Sérieusement il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à qu'il mette dans le mille dès le premier tir, bon le trente deuxième premier tir mais c'était la même chose. Et puis, Un il n'était pas un sportif du genre Jackson Whittemore, il suffit de voir sa dégaine et le fait qu'il était doué d'intelligence lui, à défaut d'amour propre mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Deux, mais l'autre énergumène avait vue dans quel état il l'avait mis, le fils du sheriff ne savait pas par quel miracle il arrivait à bouger les bras et encore moins comment il pouvait bien encore tenir debout.

Il faut savoir que depuis un petit incident avec un Oméga de passage, les loups avaient eu dernièrement moins envie d'impliquer le jeune homme dans leur histoire. Soit disant parce qu'il n'était qu'un humain, qu'il était trop fragile, qu'ils se le pardonneraient jamais si il finissait par se faire tuer a cause de leur problèmes, blablabla... Bien entendu le fils du sheriff ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et c'était mis à les harceler pour qu'ils changent d'avis. Les loups sous les conseils de Scott qui pratiquait Stiles depuis un moment, avait tenu bon, un certain temps. Jusqu'à qu'ils tombent dans un piège d'une meute adverse et que ce soit le si fragile humain qui vint leur sauver les miches. Ce dernier avait bien rabattu les oreilles de tous avec genre « c'est vous qui êtes fragile quand je ne suis pas là … ». On avait beau lui faire remarquer que justement si ils ne l'avaient pas éloigné jamais il aurait été en mesure de les sauvé, vue qu'il aurait lui aussi tomber tête la première dans le piège. Rien n'y fait, le jeune homme ne lâchait rien, si bien que les loups avait dû céder sans tout fois faire des concessions.

En conclusion le voilà obligé de subir un entrainement intensif avec le spécialiste en chef des humains contre le loup, j'ai nommé Christopher Argent. Bien que pas très enthousiaste par l'idée, Stiles avait fait bonne figure et avait accepté pour le plus grand plaisir du chasseur. Ironie quand tu nous tiens. L'adulte n'en pouvait déjà plus, il comprenait la nécessité et il était ravie d'aider mais quand même, on ne pouvait pas faire pire comme élève, il avait déjà peur de comment ça allait se passer quand il le ligotera à une chaise pour sa formation. Pour éviter son bavardage incessant il avait pris la décision de l'épuiser par tous les moyens possibles. D'où l'entrainement du jour qui avait consisté à vingt kilomètres de course à pied, la même distance en allé retour dans la piscine, des centaines de pompes, plusieurs traction et des heures entières à frapper dans un sac de frappe. Et encore ce n'était pas terminé.

Parce que voilà, Stiles se retrouvait à apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Il n'avait pas crue ses oreilles quand le plus vieux en avait parlé. Alors certes Allison à grave la classe, néanmoins il aurait préféré apprendre à se servir d'une arme de feu, c'est à l'air quand même plus efficace sans compté que c'est aussi plus pratique. Cependant en y réfléchissant il suspecte le chasseur d'avoir subi des pressions et peut être des menaces de la part du dépositaire de la loi dans la ville, si vous voyez de qui il parle. Au bout du compte il ne se montrait guère doué, Allison avait beau avoir abandonné son petit ami venue soutenir son bro pour lui donner quelques tuyaux, il n'arrivait toujours pas à attendre ne serais-ce que la cible et ça commençait à énerver le professeur.

 **Stiles, non mais, est ce qu'au moins une fois tu vas taper là où il faut.**

Le problème c'est qu'à force d'être énervé et bien le fils du sheriff s'énervait à son tour. Et quand il s'énerve il ne fait pas attention à ce qui dit. Encore plus que d'habitude.

 **Ce n'était pas ce qu'il disait hier soir** , lâcha-t-il.

 **Attend** réagit aussitôt Allison, **c'est à cause de toi qu'il boitait ce matin,** réagit aussitôt Allison. **Je me disais aussi qu'il ne donnera jamais ce plaisir à Peter.**

 **Heu, il était là aussi …** déclara le jeune homme avec timidité, il aurait peut-être dû se taire et ne pas continuer à parler. **C'est lui qui me donnait la cadence avec sa … dans mon… tu vois.**

La jeune femme semblait digérer l'information lentement sauf qu'il en avait un qui s'impatientait.

 **Stiles, là maintenant c'est ta flèche qui doit pointer pas ton entre-jambes** , cria Chris près de la cible avant de murmurer pour lui-même. **Ça sera pour après**

Malheureusement il avait oublié qu'il était en présence d'oreilles lupins … et innocente. Mais ça se rappela à lui quand Scott s'évanoui sur le sol telle une masse, s'en était trop pour lui. Imaginé son meilleur ami avec son futur beau-père et l'autre psychopathe lui avait grillé le cerveau.

 **Il a tenue plus longtemps que je l'aurais crue,** commenta la jeune femme.


	13. Lydia Martin

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Lydia Martin**

 **Ou ce qui se passe quand on a trop attendue**

Stiles aurait pu mourir là tout de suite sans aucun regret, tellement c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Bon il est vrai qu'il apprécierait que Dieu ou quiconque d'autre attende demain pour le rappeler à lui. Il tenait pleinement à profiter de ce jour qui c'était enfin décidé à arriver. Vous vous demandez ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourtant facile à deviner, aujourd'hui il avait rencard avec l'amour de sa vie, Lydia Martin. Ça c'était passé si vite qu'il pouvait croire avoir rêvé, d'où le bras couvert de bleu à force de ce pincer juste pour se rassurer. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir exactement et en détail comment tout c'était déroulé. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment tip top, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à leur enfant et leur petit enfant quand ils demanderont comment ils se sont rencontré. Bon tant pis, ça se fera pas dans son avenir, lui qui s'y voyait déjà, près du feu, les cheveux blanc, un pipe entre les lèvres, un peu cliché mais tellement parfait. De toute façon le plus important c'était le résultat pas le commencement, non ?

De ce qu'il s'en souvienne ça avait commencé quand il avait réussi à placé, dans une conversation entre ami qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il allait dire soit dit en passant, que sans une actrice de l'âge d'or d'Hollywood à la réputation plus que sulfureuse on n'aurait pas aujourd'hui le wifi, ni Bluetooth. Le fils du sheriff n'était pas peu fier de son petit effet, toute la tablé c'était tu brusquement avec une mine qui laissait croire qu'ils n'en croyaient pas un mot, jusqu'à ce que la rouquine dise nonchalamment.

 **Hedy Lamar, j'ai vu le documentaire c'était une sacrée femme, tu savais qu'elle aussi voulu crée le coca soluble pour les soldant pendant la seconde guerre mondial.**

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'être fier de son petit effet voilà qu'elle avait mouché Stiles Stilinski le plus hyperactif des bavards. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le coca soluble comment avait-il put rater ça. Après tout il connaissait l'actrice juste à cause d'un épisode de la saison trois de « Legends of tomorow ». Il avait voulu faire son intéressant et il c'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il allait séduire la belle rousse. Ce qu'il ignore c'est qu'il avait beau avoir perdu, il allait avoir le droit à un sacré lot de consolation.

 **Si tu veux on peut le regarder ensemble ce soir,** lança la rouquine comme ça sans prévenir, ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, le jeune homme manqua de peu la crise cardiaque **. Ça me dérange pas de le revoir il est passionnant.**

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre, en fait si, il savait mais il y avait tellement de chose qui se bousculait dans sa tête qu'il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux qui auraient une quelconque cohérence. Si bien que comme on aurait pu s'y attendre ce fut une pensée qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui qui sortit de sa bouche.

 **C'est un rencard ?** demanda-t-il bêtement avant d'immédiatement regretter ces paroles et pourtant Lydia y répondit d'un simple pourquoi pas qui manqua de le tuer.

Totalement abasourdit, Stiles resta silencieux ce qui permet à la jeune femme de reprendre sa conversation avec Allison. Cependant la chasseuse du s'y prendre à deux fois pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. A vrai elle était autant abasourdit que le principal concerné, elle savait que ces deux-là c'était considérablement rapprocher ces derniers temps mais au point d'en arriver là, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quand tout ce petit monde se sépara, le fils du sheriff n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, n'arrivant pas à digérer l'information. Ce pourrait-il qu'il est rêvé de tout ça ? Néanmoins il dut se rendre à l'évidence, c'était la réalité. Ils se trouvaient bien assis avec la rouquine dans le canapé de cette dernière pour regarder un documentaire avec un peu de pop-corn s'il vous plait.

 **Wow, c'était vraiment une femme impressionnant,** s'exclama le jeune homme à la fin du film. **On n'en fait plus des comme ça. Mais par contre pourquoi ils n'ont pas parlé d'Hélène de Troie ce n'était pas un de ses rôles marquant.**

A cela, Lydia ne put que sourire, elle savait que Stiles ne s'était intéressé à la personne que suite à un épisode de Legends of tomorow. Il était si prévisible.

 **Tu regard Legends of tomorow ?** s'étonna-t-il.

Oui, prévisible au point que naïvement elle s'était laissé aller à quelque confidence.

 **Sara Lance** , se contenta-t-elle de dire pour seul explication.

Et là, leur regard se croisa, sans pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre. C'était enfin le moment se dit Stiles, ils allaient enfin s'embrasser et pas parce qu'il fait une crise de panique qui plus est. Cependant il crue bon de vérifier parce que à vrai dire il avait arrêté de respirer. Après un temps interminable leurs lèvres se touchèrent puis doucement leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre. Ça dura quelque magnifique seconde mais quand ils se séparèrent la rouquine constata que le jeune homme semblait perplexe.

 **Stiles un souci ?**

 **On peut … on peut recommencer,** demanda un Stiles qui semblait se poser beaucoup trop de question pour son propre bien.

Lydia accepta d'un signe de la tête et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Du moins jusqu'à que le fils du sheriff s'écarte, de son propre chef faut-il préciser, en grimaçant et en baissant les yeux.

 **Stiles ? un problème ?**

 **Je ne comprends pas** , finit-il par lâcher **. Je m'attendais à des papillons dans l'estomac ou du moins à une érection. Mais rien, je ne ressens rien.**

 **Attend laisse-moi faire.**

Sur ce elle l'embrassa avec fougue cette fois ci, passant une main dans les cheveux pour le caresser tendrement mais aussi fermement, elle alla jusqu'à lui mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Elle finit par le lâcher pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. D'un regard elle lui demanda « Alors ».

 **Rien** , hurla-t-il presque en se levant.

Comment c'était possible, il embrassait la femme de sa vie et il ne ressentait. Dieu ou n'importe lui faisait une mauvaise blague, très mauvaise.

 **Mangé une glace à la vanille me fait plus d'effet** , se mit-il a babiller nerveusement. **Et je déteste la glace à la vanille. Comment quelque chose de noir peut donner un produit banc limite jaune. Ça n'a aucun sens.**

Personne ne pourrait dire s'il parlait de la glace à la vanille ou de la situation actuelle, mais Lydia préféra la seconde hypothèse. Il fallait régler au plus vite ce problème, sinon elle allait se retrouver avec un Stiles paniqué délivrant mille parole à la minute sans queue ni tête, sur les bras.

 **Ce qui a du sens, c'est qu'à force d'attendre, tu n'as plus les mêmes sentiments pour moi. J'ai comme dirait raté le coche.**

 **Tu crois ?** **peut-être,** marmonna le jeune homme de manière pensive avant de conclure. **Eh bien je n'ai plus qu'à me rabattre sur Derek.**

Il se passa une main sur le visage, il ressentait le besoin de prendre un verre ou peut être deux. Sans plus attendre il partit pour la cuisine, laissant seul la toujours plus belle femme à ses yeux. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil pour confirmer qu'il n'était plus dans son champ de vision et se dépêcha d'envoyer un message à ce psychopathe de Peter Hale.

 **C'est fait. Il a compris, maintenant relâche Prada.**


	14. Vernon Boyd

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Vernon Boyd**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire**

Boyd et Stiles ça en avait surpris plus d'un, pourtant quelques jours après on ne pouvait que constater que c'était l'évidence. Le bavard et le mutique, si différent l'un de l'autre et pourtant si bien assortie. Si on leur demandait comment il en était arrivé à être un couple si compatible. Boyd ne répondait pas et Stiles quant à lui se contentait d'une simple phrase, une première pour lui.

 **Je voulais vérifier la rumeur.**

 **Quelle rumeur,** avait demandé Scott.

 **Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit,** avait répondu Boyd.

Alors oui ce n'était pas vraiment un début des plus anodin, ça aurait été plus logique dans un scénario de film porno. Sauf que Stiles avait fait les choses bien, il ne s'était pas contenté de le mater sous la douche dans les vestiaires. Ça ne se faisait pas et il ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là, peut-être qu'il y avait plus que cette histoire de rumeur après tout. Il avait commencé par lui proposer un rencard. Comme il avait eu peur qu'il dise non, il lui avait fait croire qu'il avait besoin de sa clé de la patinoire pour faire une surprise pour Lydia. Ensuite il l'avait appelé parce que soi-disant la machine à mousse ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Boyd arriva furax que le jeune homme est touché au équipement, il avait pourtant dit qu'il voulait juste patiner. Une fois arrivé, il ne s'était pas calmé bien au contraire, il y avait de la mousse partout. Bah oui, Stiles avait vraiment mis la machine en route, si Vernon était arrivé pour découvrir qu'il avait menti, ça l'aurait fait moyen. La machine arrêtée, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la mousse disparaisse, alors l'humain avait proposé au loup de patiner un peu, vu qu'il est ici. Et puis Lydia lui avait posé un lapin, mais c'est vrai qu'après tout il ne l'avait pas invité. Voilà comment tout avait commencé.

A la surprise générale, ils étaient rapidement devenus le couple le plus stable du lycée. Au cours des mois, des couples phares comme Lydia et Jackson ou encore Allison et Scott avait déjà rompu et c'était remis ensemble plus d'une fois, alors qu'eux, était encore comme au premier jour. Stiles passait son temps à lui parler pendant qu'il l'écoutait d'une oreille, fallait pas pousser, attentive. Mais ne croyez pas que Boyd n'avait pas droit au chapitre, le fils du sheriff avait rapidement remarqué sa tête de faut que je te dise un truc, alors il se taisait pile au bon moment. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi efficace.

Malheureusement Le bonheur ne peut pas être sans nuage éternellement, avec l'approche du départ pour l'université l'orage éclata. Oh ils avaient déjà eu des disputes, mais jamais de cet ordre, d'habitude ce n'était rien de plus que de vulgaire chamaillerie causé principalement par l'espièglerie de Stiles. C'était rapidement oublié et il se réconciliait très souvent sous la couette, à croire qu'à certaine occasion le fils du sheriff faisait exprès. Mais là, ça avait été sans nul autre pareil, il y avait même eu des plaintes des voisins, super il fallait en plus que son père soit au courant avait pensé Stiles. Ce n'était pas le genre de dispute dont on a envie de parler mais plutôt celle où on finit chacun chez soi pour pleurer. C'est donc aussi dépressif qu'un suicidaire que Stiles descendit prendre le premier petit déjeuné du week-end avec son père, ce dernier avait pris sa journée pour lui remonter le moral. Ces premiers problèmes de cœur, il grandissait si vite. Il n'aurait pas trop de la journée entière par chance il avait une bonne nouvelle pour bien commencé.

 **Regarde ce qu'il y avait devant la porte ce matin,** lui dit-il en guise de salutation en montrant un sachet de guimauve enrobé de chocolat noir, ses préférés, un porte clé Batman en édition limité et une lettre. **Il semblerait que Boyd s'en veut pour votre dispute de l'autre jour.**

Son fils ne dit rien se contentant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour lire la lettre en gobant une guimauve. La lettre était très longue, suffisamment pour croire à la sincérité de son auteur. Cependant en y repensait elle était assez vague, comme si il ne voulait pas vraiment s'excuser. Ou alors c'est qu'il ne savait pas sur quelque sujet ils avaient bien put se disputer, ça vrai qu'avec un gars comme lui ça aurait été possible. Cependant quand il vit la signature il en déduisit tout autre chose. Alors certes il était un adepte des surnoms en tous genres, jusqu'ici son petit ami s'était retrouvé affublé de deux demi-douzaines de centaines, mais là c'était n'importe quoi. On lui voulait lui faire croire que Boyd aurait pris ce surnom pour signer.

 **Sérieusement, papa, « Ton gros chocolat croquant », c'est carrément raciste,** s'exclama-t-il en hurlant. **Et puis pourquoi tu te mêles de mes affaires.**

 **Avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, sache que j'ai fait ça pour toi. Boyd est une vrai perle, il est mutique au point qu'il apprécie tes bavardages, t'en trouvera pas deux des comme ça.**

 **J'en connais un autre du genre silencieux** , répondit stiles au tac au tac.

 **Et que je n'ai pas arrêté pour meurtre sous tes indications.** Eh oui il avait de qui tenir.

 **Bah si tu écoutes ton adolescent de fils pour faire ton boulot c'est ton problème.**

La discussion aurait pu encore durer des heures, mais le portable de Stiles sonna, Boyd. Mieux valait répondre mais si jamais il découvre que son père lui a envoyé quelque chose, illégale ou pas il y aurait du parricide dans l'air. En le voyant partir le sheriff soupira de soulagement, mais ça ne sera que temporaire malheureusement, ça il le savait. Il n'allait probablement pas pouvoir manger de viande ou de charcuterie avant que les cochons sachent voler. Néanmoins, il ne le regrette pas, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas risquer pour pas que son fils meurent seul bouffé par ses chats.

 **PAPA Sérieusement, ton petit puceron sautillant. T'avais fumé ou quoi. T'es sheriff bordel. Un peu de tenue que diable.**


	15. Theo Reaken

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Theo Reaken**

 **Ou les bienfaits d'avoir garou pour petit ami.**

Stiles avait été le premier surpris, quand revenue pour les vacances, de découvrir que Théo « sociopathe qui fait passer Peter pour un Bisounours à côté de la noirceur de son âme chimérique » Reaken se faisait passer pour le gentil chien chien à son alpha. Et en plus ce dernier n'y retrouvait rien à y redire, bon ce n'était pas s'y surprenant venant de la part de son meilleur pote. Quoiqu'il avait cru que lui partit, Scotty Boy aurait perdu de sa naïveté légendaire, à vrai dire c'était peut-être un peu la faute du fils du sheriff si il était comme ça. Il avait un peu exacerbé ce côté de la personnalité de son bro. Quand ils étaient plus petit, le futur loup-garou avait l'habitude de croire à tout ce que son ami racontait et ce dernier en avait un peu profité en raconter des histoires plus énorme les unes que les autres. Mais sérieusement comment avait-il pu croire que les Hales qui vivait dans les bois à l'égard de la ville pouvaient être des loup-gar… bon bref, passons.

Scott, monsieur le vrai alpha avait bêtement crue que la chimère avait atteint le stade de la pure rédemption digne des évangiles, tu parles. Et pire monsieur le vrai alpha n'écoutait pas ses recommandations sous prétexte qu'il croyait, on ne sait pas pourquoi, que Stiles critiquait sa décision de prendre Theo dans la meute juste parce qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné d'être en couple avec Malia. L'idiot, ça n'avait rien à voire, il avait beaucoup plus de ressentiment envers ce connard de Reaken que pour un vulgaire traître au BroCode qui mériterait l'échafaud. Sérieux, règle numéro 1 du BroCode on ne toucha pas au ex, tout le monde sait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le fait est que Theo faisait partie de la meute maintenant et tout le monde n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, Scott était pire qu'un virus tropical. Tout le monde sauf le fils du sheriff bien évidement et il ne manquait pas comme on s'en doute de le faire savoir. Du coup que fit la chimère pour convaincre le jeune homme de se rallier à lui et bien… une parade de séduction. Vas y que je bonde le torse, que je tombe la chemise a causé soi-disant d'un combat acharné. Sérieux, il veut lui faire croire qu'un farfadet, de quoi dix centimètre de haut, avait réduit en miette son T-shirt Star Wars préféré, parce qu'en plus il avait voulu que l'humain vienne le consolé parce qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre sa peine. Soyons clair, lui ne pleure pas pour un T-Shirt abîmé même de collection, bon il y eu cette fois l'année dernière, mais c'était un T-shirt collector en édition limité. Et puis pourquoi Scott n'avait pas tenue sa langue, règle numéro 2 du BroCode, crétin.

Et puis il ne vous parle pas du fait qu'il ait l'impression d'être une pâtisserie sur patte. Theo le dévorait du regard à la moindre occasion, se passant la langue sur les lèvres encore et encore pour bien faire comprendre qu'il avait envie de s'en faire un quatre heure, du fils du sheriff. Mais il ne c'était pas laissé faire, alors le sociopathe avait été plus clame moins entreprenant. Dorénavant il essayait juste d'être ami avec lui. il attendrait plus tard pour le mettre dans son lit. En d'autre terme il était d'accord avec lui, sur n'importe quels sujets : Thor contre Hulk qui gagne ? Qui est le plus riche Bruce Wayne ou Tony Stark ? Derek ne serait pas trop parfait habiller en Superman ? Ou encore le régime alimentaire de son propre père. C'était n'importe quoi, et quand il avait fait mine de s'en contre fiche de son opinion de chimère meurtrière, il avait fait comme si on lui avait cassé son petit cœur meurtri. Du coup toute la meute était maintenant du côté de ce connard de Reaken. Sérieux !

Comment il savait que ses amis l'avaient misérablement trahi ? Et bien c'était simple, c'était à lui d'organisé la soirée meute chez lui et tout le monde c'était décommandé à la dernière minutes, tout le monde sauf ... vous savez qui. Derek avait grogné disant qu'il n'était pas un gamin, Scott avait dit que c'était leur anniversaire des cinq mois avec Malia. Liam avait prétendue avoir été puni. Mason et Corey qu'ils devaient aller l'aider. Peter aurait voulu venir mais il était incapable de se déplacer, Stiles jurerait avoir entendu le bruit de menotte au téléphone, ainsi que la voie de son père. Jackson préférait se faire mettre par sa moitié de jumeaux que de mater un Marvel, ce qui avait plu à ce dernier visiblement, il n'avait pas encore raccroché que son interlocuteur commençait déjà à gémir. Lydia venait de se faire un gommage intégral du visage et n'était donc pas sortable. Quand à Malia elle n'en avait que faire des manigances de son mec pour maquer les deux garçons.

On se dit qu'avec tout ça, il aurait dit à Theo de rentrer chez lui. Et bien non, d'un certain coté faut dire que la chimère n'avait pas de chez lui. Et d'un autre côté, faut aussi dire que Stiles était un faible d'esprit finalement et que tout le manège de l'autre connard commençait à porter ses fruits. Il n'avait pas pu dire non, vous l'auriez vue sur le seuil de la porte à faire ses yeux de chien battu, sérieux Scott t'es chiant, tout trempé. Parce que oui, il a fallu qu'ils pleuvent, même la météo était contre lui. Deviner qui c'était retrouvé en short de lacrosse et en T-shirt Harry Potter bien trop petit pour sa musculature, prêter par l'hôte de la soirée, qui plus est.

Comment il n'allait pas pouvoir craquer face ça. Il commençait à sentir les limites de se répéter telle un mantra que c'était un connard. Faut dire que c'était difficile, Theo c'était déjà fait pardonné mille fois et qui il était pour refuser de donner une seconde chance, lui l'ancien hôte du Nogitsune. Il avait retrouvé son Theo d'avant, attentionné mais sarcastique, son ami qui préférait à Scott mais chute c'est un secret, quoi que ça n'étonnera pas l'autre abruti pas foutu de lire le BroCode. Sauf que maintenant son poter d'enfance était une putain de dieux grecs loup-garouesque qui nourrissait en lui des fantasmes insoupçonnés. Néanmoins il était hors de question qu'il craque et s'aplatisse devant lui, et c'était pour son bien à l'autre connard, histoire qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas avec une foutu belle gueule qu'on peut avoir le monde a ses pieds, et le petit humain qui va avec, ça lui sera utile à l'avenir. Cependant, si il avait su il l'aurait laissé à la porte, qu'est-ce qu'il était nerveux. Le problème c'est que quand il est neveux il en devient maladroit, plus que d'habitude cela s'entend. En somme, il fit tomber le saladier de pop-corn sur le tapis du salon et les deux garçons manquèrent de peu de se cogné la tête mutuellement en allant ramasser.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde simple mais éternelle et Stiles craqua. Il embrassa Theo comme s'il n'existait plus rien à part lui, ses mains enserraient la tête de la chimère pour pas qu'il ne s'échappe. C'était à lui que revenait le droit d'arrêter le baiser après tout c'est lui qui l'avait initié. Quand il le fit, il se dit qu'il devait être pathétique, effrayer de se rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un plan pour l'humilier. Cependant l'autre garçon n'en fit rien, il vint caresser la joue et la base des cheveux de Stiles avec tendresse. Ce dernier se laissa à profiter en fermant les yeux. La chimère vint le relever avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser avec … et bien avec amour, aussi surprenant que ça puisse être. Le temps passa et la passion, la ferveur prirent le dessus, ils retombèrent sur le canapé en …, appelons un chat un chat, se roulant la pelle du siècle. Des mains passèrent sous les T-shirt, ils aspiraient chaque soupire, chaque gémissement de l'autre. Mais quand Theo senti les deux mains du fils du sheriff passer sous le short et attraper ses fesses. Il se dit que c'était le moment de rependre leur souffle.

 **On n'est pas pressé. On peut prendre notre temps si tu veux,** dit-il.

Le jeune homme sourit de le voir aussi attentionné avec lui, mais il finit non de la tête. Après tout il avait un putain de fantasme de merde à assouvir.

 **Déshabille-toi.**

Theo ne se fit pas prier, attentionné certes mais il avait des limites. Il se mit à genoux sur le canapé fier de son corps nu et près à l'action. Stiles vint se positionné face à lui, posant ses mains sur sa peau, d'abord les hanches en évitant son membre douloureux puis il effleura les abdominaux de la pointe de l'ongle pour le faire frissonner. Il palpa les muscles des bras et des avant-bras, que la chimère contractait avec amusement pour faire gémir l'humain. Quand il vit s'approcher son visage, il se prépara à l'embrasser avec ardeur en guise de préambule pour ce qui allait suivre. Mais au lieu de ça, Stiles vint lui susurrer à l'oreille d'une voie limite obscène.

 **Transforme-toi, complètement.**

Theo n'avait pas hésité une seconde, malgré la demande saugrenue. Il avaient attendue ça depuis des jours. Il avait dû batailler bec et ongles avec Lydia et Scott, pour leur prouver que bien que restant un connard par certain côté, il aimait sincèrement le fils du sheriff. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait survécu à son enfer. Alors même dans des circonstances, comment dire, étranges. Il était plus que ravie de faire qu'un avec le garçon qui lui avait redonné une âme.

Mais en fin de compte s'il avait su, il serait resté bien sagement dans son petit enfer à lui. Non parce que franchement avoir un petit ami, il y a intérêt après ce qu'il lui faisait subir, qui le prend pour un loup en peluche grandeur nature, très peu pour lui. Non mais sérieux qui de saint d'esprit peut avoir envie de passer sa soirée à regarder un film en bouffant du pop-corn tout en faisant des grattouilles à sa « peluche », quand on peut s'unir avec CE CORPS tentateur littéralement tout droit sorti des enfers. Et bien quand le gamin le voudra, compte sur lui pour lui faire le coup de la migrai… Oh oui, là derrière les oreilles, oui là, c'est bien, il en aurait presque un orgasme.


	16. Cora Hale

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Cora Hales**

 **Ou quand Laura n'est pas là.**

Derek observait l'homme assis en face de lui, cet homme qui avait osé inviter sa petite sœur au cinéma pour un RENCARD. Bon il est vrai que connaissant Cora comme il la connait, il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas. Mais l'important c'était qu'il avait dit oui et que du coup il sortait avec sa cadette. C'était son rôle de grand frère, de faire en sorte qu'il n'y arrive rien n'a la jeune Louve. Cependant jusqu'à très récemment il ne pensait pas que ça incluait les affaires de cœurs. Après tout c'était Laura la spécialiste, l'aînée des enfants de Talia, paix a son âme, se donnait corps âmes à jouer l'entremetteuse avec sa fratrie même oncle Peter y était passé. Malheureusement sa grande sœur adorée les avait quittés bien trop tôt, l'obligeant à superviser la vie sentimentale de la benjamine, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur un mec dangereux. Même si il savait que sa sœur ne se laisserait jamais faire et puis son cavalier de la soirée serait incapable de faire du mal à mouche.

 **Donc Cora m'a dit que vous avez étudié la littérature à l'université,** déclara ce dernier dans l'espoir de briser la glace.

 **Stiles ça fait deux ans que l'on se connait,** répondit le loup en grognant, d'accord il ne ferait pas mal à une mouche par contre ses oreilles c'est une autre paire de manche.

Il entendit le jeune homme marmonné que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils avaient discuté de ce qu'il aimait, alors qu'il se prit de passion pour le plafond quelque peu délabré du loft. Le fils du sheriff était presque sure qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque d'ici la fin de la soirée. Si il avait su, peut être qu'en obligeant son père à manger sainement il aurait fait pareil. En plus ça aurait empêché son paternel de le punir de manière excessive pour la moindre bêtise par pure esprit de vengeance. Non mais quel ado normalement constitué n'a pas déjà emprunté la voiture de son père sans sa permission. Le fait que ce soit son fourgon de police pour séquestrer son tortionnaire attitré ni changeait rien, le priver d'ordinateur pendant un mois, c'est inhumain.

En tout cas, il n'avait jamais vue de plafond plus plaisant à regarder, il devrait peut-être se lancer dans le bâtiment, si ça se trouve c'était son truc. Il devrait proposer a Derek de retaper le loft histoire de se faire la main. Et puis peut être que comme ça le loup réfléchirait a deux fois avant de le tuer, parce que vue le regard de tueur que ce dernier lui lançait, c'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort et enterré. En même temps il l'avait un peu cherché, pourquoi il avait dit oui à Cora. Il avait pensé que c'était juste pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie à l'hôpital, mais le voilà balancé en plein dans la situation cliché, faisons connaissance avec la belle famille dans un grand malaise pendant que madame finit de parfaire sa beauté dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que c'est cliché. Minutes, c'est lui où il avait vouvoyé le grincheux. Super il était pathétique, pile poil dans le cliché du mec loser des comédies romantique. Cora devait chercher à l'humilier parce que franchement qu'elle soit allé se maquiller et se coiffer avant de sortir, c'était irréaliste. De uns les Hales étaient ce genre de personne qui étaient éblouissant de beauté au naturel, ce n'est pas le spécimen qu'il a devant lui qui prouvera le contraire. De deux, de ce qu'il connait de la famille Hales, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison. N'empêche qu'est-ce qu'elle en met du temps pour se préparer, il sent déjà les rides se creuser et l'arthrite dans ses articulation. Et l'autre qui ne clignait même pas des yeux.

Derek ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris à sa sœur pour sortir avec le fils du sheriff. Non sérieux, il avait abandonné son statut d'alpha pour la sauver et tout ce qu'elle trouvait pour fêter cette nouvelle chance qui s'offre à elle, c'est d'aller au cinéma avec Stiles Stilinski. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, il était maigrichon, pâle, mal sapé, il n'avait rien pour qu'une personne normal se retourne sur son passage. Non pour ça faudrait le laissé parler ou mieux encore l'observer perdu dans ses pensées. C'était comme observer le big bang dans l'iris de ses yeux, le faisant irradier de sa beauté intérieur inversement proportionnel à sa banalité extérieur. Pas qu'il pense du mal de sa sœur, mais ce n'est qu'une adolescente, elle est encore incapable de voir au-delà de l'apparence. Et puis de toute façon elle irait bien mieux avec Isaac. En plus le louveteau avait peur de lui ce qui est un avantage non négligeable. Mais non elle a préféré Stiles Stilinski, si il avait su il serait resté un alpha, il commençait presque a avoir des regrets et de la nostalgie. Comme c'était amusant de faire rougeoyer ses iris devant le lycéen il devenait tout bizarre, c'était trop marrant.

Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait sa sœur, elle se prenait pour la reine d'Ecosse, faudrait qu'elle se dépêcher. Non parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que Peter assistait a toute la scène, sagement assis, pour une fois, dans son coin. Il voyait déjà son oncle lui rabattre les oreilles avec la fois où il matait le rencard de sa petite et innocente sœur comme si il voulait en faire son quatre heures. N'importe quoi, le plus vieux avait le chic pour se faire des idées. Oui il donnait peut être l'impression de vouloir le bouffer tout crue, mais ça n'avait rien de sensuel encore moins sexuel, c'était juste son rôle de grand frère voilà tout. Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles était mignon à prier on sait quoi pour que le sol l'aval.

Vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il lui apprit de venir la chercher en avance, il en avant de bonne son père. Arrive avant ça lui montra que tu es vraiment intéressé, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec ta mère et tu as vu le résultat. Et bien parlant en du résultat, un gamin qui allait mourir puceau d'une crise cardiaque le jour où il avait une change de perde sa virginité. Pas qu'il avait prévue de couché avec Cora, ce sera bête de mourir des mains du grincheux une seconde après sa premières fois. Pourquoi il a dit oui, même pour Scott avec Allison ça n'as pas dû être aussi compliqué, alors que le Christopher il en bouffe dix au petit déjeuné des louveteaux comme son bro. Et voilà que l'autre se mettait à sourire, il a trouvé comment le tuer, c'est ça. Et bien ... qu'il s'en donne à cœur joie, parce qu'il n'a jamais vue plus beau sourire. Sérieusement pourquoi avait-il voulu être un alpha alors qu'avec un seul de ses sourires il mettrait le monde a ses pieds. Quoi que avec un peu de rouge dans les yeux, se serait encore mieux, de quoi faire virer de bord le plus hétéro des garçons, il en sait quelque cho... N'empêche qu'il était fort le grincheux parce que en plus il arrivait à sourire et grogner en même temps. Minutes pourquoi il avait l'impression que le grognement venait de sa gauche.

 **Cora !** s'exclama-t-il. **Enfin prête.**

 **Oui, ça fait cinq fois que je te le dit.**

Super se dit le fils du sheriff ça commençait bien, si ce n'était pas le frère qui allait le tuer ça allait être la sœur. Ou encore l'oncle vue le regard complice qu'avait envoyé le psychopathe/zombie à sa nièce, faisant grogner cette dernière de plus belle.

 **C'est juste que je suis, hypnotisé par tant de beauté.**

Voilà qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel maintenant, ça devait être un truc de famille.

 **On y va ?** demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Stiles se dépêcha de se lever et aida la louve à enfiler son manteau comme le galant homme qu'il était. Ce qui fit grogner le grand frère soit dit en passant, qui se dépêcha d'ajouter qu'il la voulait de retour pour onze heures tapantes. Cora soupira, Laura, paix à son âme, elle au moins lui aurait laissé la permission de minuit. Et l'autre fayot qui disait aucun problème je ne voudrais pas donner une mauvaise impression. Vivement que ça se termine elle n'allait pas faire ça cents sept ans.

C'était bizarre mais une fois les deux autres parti, le loup eu l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer, même si il n'avait décoléré pour autant. Surtout qu'il restait encore l'autre parasite, bien décidé à l'embêter toute la nuit voir toute la vie.

 **Et bien mon cher neveu, le spectacle était du moins intéressant. Je te ferais dire quand matière de « occupons-nous de la vie sentimental des autres », Laura n'aurait pas fait mieux.**

Derek préféra l'ignorer et retourner à sa lecture dont le jeune homme l'avait sorti en frappant à la porte.

 **Euh, tu as bien compris que ce n'était pas de toi que je parlais, n'est-ce pas.**


	17. Corey

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Corey**

 **Ou le fantôme des anniversaires présents.**

Stiles était au fond du trou, pas littéralement, si ça avait été le cas, au moins ses amis se seraient préoccupé de son sort, enfin il l'espère. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et personne ne le lui avait fêté. Certes au lycée ce matin, on lui avait dit plusieurs fois joyeux anniversaires, même Harris qui à force de confrontation avec le jeune homme avait retenu la date de naissance de son pire cauchemar personnifier. Quant à ses amis, Scott avait soûle tout le monde en chantant tout le long de la pause déjeuner, c'est à se demander comment il avait fini son assiette, ah oui c'est vrai il en avait profité. Alors que la belle Lydia le lui avait susurré façon Marilyn Monroe au détour d'un couloir, de quoi lui collé des frissons tout partout. Mais c'est comme si ils n'avaient rien fait, c'était tout comme. Il finissait la journée seul dans sa chambre comme un bon à rien. Tout le monde avait mieux à faire sous prétexte que c'était un soir de semaine et que demain il y avait école, n'importe quoi. Même son père c'était excusé, il avait dut aller travailler au poste. Laissant son fils seul à la maison à se morfonde comme un chien. Oui un chien, il aurait bien put crever, personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Au fils que les heures s'égrainaient dans le silence de la nuit, l'espoir d'une petite fête surprise de derrière les fagots s'atténuait. Ils avaient intérêts à se rattraper ce week-end, ses proches indigne parce que sinon il ne répond plus de rien. Pas même un pour avoir l'idée de passer la soirée avec lui, il se serait pourtant contenté de peu, même faire les devoir avec Lydia lui aurait suffit. A condition que la rouquine lui fasse tout son travail de science, ça sera un beau cadeau … pour Harris. Ironie quand tu nous tien, l'enseignant était née le lendemain, certes à l'époque de Mathusalem, mais le lendemain tout de même. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait retenu la date, en faites.

Mais le pire c'était que son petit ami aussi était aux abonnés absents. Pourtant ça aurait été bien, une soirée romantique. Du pop-corn, un Stars Wars ou un Marvel et une couverture pour se câliner en dessous. Même que son copain aurait pu attacher un ruban autour de son … Foutu hormone d'adolescent, il n'était pas encore assez vieux pour éviter ce fléaux. Mais passons, son briseur de cœur d'amoureux n'était pas là. Monsieur devait avoir autre chose à faire de plus important, ça lui apprendra à être en couple avec un jeune, aucune considération pour la génération précédente, ces gamins.

Du coup voilà à quoi il était réduit, le soir de son anniversaire faire ses devoirs seul dans sa chambre. Il en était à s'appliquer pour son devoir de science, qu'au moins quelqu'un est l'anniversaire qu'il mérite, quand il entendit sa fenêtre s'ouvrir. C'était un comble, une blague, une plaisanterie, le grincheux était celui qui allait passé sa soirée d'anniversaire avec lui. Ils avaient dû tirer au sort, c'est la seul explication logique. Sauf qu'en se retournant, personne, même que la fenêtre était fermé, il avait dû rêver. Néanmoins moins d'une minute plus tard, il entendit un bruit comme un boum dans un coin de sa chambre, là où étaient posées négligemment ses chaussures. Elles avaient bougé et pour cause une troisième venait de déranger leur tête à tête, parce que elles au moins pouvaient passer la soirée en amoureux, elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre, elles. Il leur avait tourné le dos à peine quelques secondes que la quatrième les rejoignit. Mais sérieux, il se passait quoi ? Voilà qu'il se faisait hanter, le jour de son anniversaire qui plus est. Dieu, qu'il détestait cette ville et sa merde surnaturelle.

Puis il entendit comme un froissement de tissus et il découvrit que sa veste posé sur la porte ouverte de son placard seul, était à présent en galante compagnie, enlacer sensuellement avec une de ses congénères. S'il avait eu un doute concernant le propriétaire des chaussures intruse, avec la veste il n'en n'avait plus. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un connard finalement, son lézard de petit ami.

 **Casper !** s'exclama-t-il pensant le faire sortir de sa cachette.

Au lieu de ça, sa corbeille à papier chancela quelque peu avant de reprendre sa place initial, en allant voir il démasqua le coupable, un t-shirt jeter là sans considération pour le tri sélectif. Un t-shirt noir où il était écris « J'aime mon copain » avec un cœur rouge à la place du mot aime. Le même t-shirt qu'il avait offert à son fantôme de reptile pour la saint-valentin.

 **Casper, où te caches-tu ?**

Et là, en guise de réponse, sortie de nulle part, il se prit un jean avec ceinture en pleine tronche, risquant au passage de se faire éborgné un œil. Ok il était content son petit ami lui faisait un striptease pour son anniversaire, il n'en demandait pas tant. Sauf qu'il était putain d'INVISIBLE, niveau sensualité, il avait encore du progrès à faire. Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, il attrapa le pot de talc qu'il avait toujours à portée de mains au cas où son petit ami se révèle d'une jalousie maladive ou encore un psychopathe obsessionnel, au choix. Il en mit littéralement partout, c'est son père qui allait être content. Mais enfin Corey sorti du décor face à lui, encore plus sexy avec de la poudre qui lui collait à la peau nue et dessinait ses muscles.

 **T'aurais pu au moins attendre que j'ai enlevé mes sous vêtement.**

 **Sache Casper,** s'exclama le fils du sheriff en s'avançant vers le jeune homme avant de le tirer à lui par l'élastique de son boxer. **Que ça je préfère le faire moi-même.**

Et sur ce Stiles se mit à genoux tout en faisant descendre le dit sous-vêtement aux chevilles de son mec.

 **Au fait, joyeux anniversaire,** réussit à articuler ce dernier avant de ne plus savoir comme il s'appelle.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait mis un ruban autour de son … que le jeune entreprit de dénouer avec la langue. Foutue hormone d'adolescent, fléaux tel qu'avoir gardé ses chaussettes ce n'était même pas tue l'amour.


	18. Adrian Harris

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Adrian Harris**

 **Ou une histoire de faux semblant.**

En ce jour du mois de mai, Stiles était en train de faire ce qu'il aurait cru ne jamais faire de sa vie. Prier n'importe lequel des puissances supérieurs qui pouvaient bien gouverner le monde, pour que la sonnerie de fin de cours ne sonne jamais à ses oreilles, ni à celle des autres d'ailleurs. Si Scott s'occupait de son meilleur ami au lieu de baver en observant Allison assis deux rangs devant eux, ce dernier se serait bien inquiété, parce qu'à vrai dire le fils du sheriff était toujours le premier à quitter la salle de classe limite en courant. Pas qu'il était mauvais élève, loin de là, mais rester assis immobile à écouter un adulte parler très peu pour lui. D'autant qu'il connaissait déjà le programme de l'année par cœurs vue qu'il l'avait lu pendant les vacances d'été, que voulez-vous, c'est quelqu'un qui s'ennuie facilement.

Tout ça pour dire que d'habitude il ne restait guère longtemps entre les quatre murs d'une salle de classe, encore plus quand c'est le professeur Adrian Harris qui officie. Pourtant il était bien en cours de sciences et il souhaitait de toute son âme que jamais ça ne cesse. En fait, à vrai dire Stiles venait de prendre une décision, une importante décision, il avait décidé d'agir à la fin du cours, cependant il avait le tract et n'avait plus vraiment envie d'agir. Malheureusement il est et restera un Stilinski et les Stilinski tienne toujours paroles, alors il s'était résolue à prier on sait qui de sauver son âme. Tous les moyens serait bon, même la fin du monde. Ouais l'apocalypse se serait bien, un petit astéroïde, juste le temps de dire « c'est une météorite ! Pas un astéroïde» et hop plus de soucis, plus de promesse fait à sois même à tenir.

Néanmoins la sonnerie retenti et point de corps céleste et d'extermination planétaire à l'horizon. Tant pis il allait devoir prendre son courage à deux mains. Il ramassa le plus lentement possible ses affaires dans son sac, il était d'une lenteur digne des tortues. Scott fut bel et bien intriguer par le comportement de son bro, cependant Allison passa dans son champ de vision et du coup il n'était plus là pour personne. Quand le jeune homme ferma son sac il n'y avait plus que lui et le professeur dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

 **Professeur, je peux vous parler ?** demanda-t-il timidement alors que ce dernier était déjà en train de corriger des copie, sérieux ça ne doit pas tourner rond dans sa tête.

 **Habituellement j'aurais dit non,** commença à répondre le plus vieux sans lever la tête de ses copie. **Mais vous avez eu la décence d'attendre la fin du cours, alors que voulez-vous.**

 **Eh bien justement c'est à ce propos,** se mit à baragouiner le plus jeune. **Je sais que vous me prenez pour un bon à rien insupportable qui cherche à se faire remarquer. Mais j'ai une bonne raison, du moins de mon point de vue, parce que du point de vue de la loi c'est illégale, surtout que le la loi c'est mon père, si il l'apprend je ne vous dis pas, il va me cloit** **rer dans un couvent comme au Moyen Age à moins que ce soit la Renaissance. Je ne sais plus trop en même temps ce n'est pas vous qui me donn** **era une réponse, vous êtes prof de sciences pas d'histoire géographie. Pas que je vous crois inculte sur ce domaine de compétence, c'est juste que ce n'est pas votre spécialité sinon ce n'est pas les sciences que vous enseignerez mais …**

 **Stilinski, venais en au fait** , finit par soupirer Harris en relevant la tête pour faire face à son élève, peut être que si il lui prêtait un minimum d'attention il ne se perdrait pas en moult divagation. Mais s'il l'avait su, la raison de tout ceci peut être qu'il l'aurait ignoré du mieux possible.

 **Jesuisamoureuxdevous,** déclara le fils du sheriff à une vitesse folle même venant de lui.

 **QUOI !** réagit aussitôt le professeur en hurlant, c'était quoi encore que cette histoire, où était-il allé chercher une idée pareil.

 **Vous voulez vraiment que je répète ou c'est juste pour le côté dramatique de la situation,** répondit le jeune homme en affichant à nouveaux son sourire espiègle habituelle.

C'était un peu cliché, comme tout droit sorti d'un téléfilm de l'après à la télévision, mais cependant il est vrai qu'il se retrouvait soulagé d'un poids en prononçant ces quelques mots. Il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume néanmoins il du rapidement retrouver les pieds sur terre, en cause le regard du plus vieux qui demandait des explications. C'était historique pour une fois, qu'il lui demandait de parler au lieu de se taire.

 **Ecouter,** commença le jeune homme **, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque et puis de tout façon se serait impossible d'être ensemble. Je fais mon possible pour que ça disparaisse mais c'est plutôt difficile, surtout si à chaque cours vous ne pouvez-vous empêcher d'intervenir avec moi.**

Stiles pensa que ça suffisait, le message devait être passé. Alors il préféra se taire, pour une fois et de se diriger vers la sortie. Cependant il y en avait un qui n'en n'avait pas fini avec cette histoire. Harris le héla le faisant s'arrêter dans sa démarche.

 **Vous vous trompez en partie, Stiles. Mais vous avez raison c'est impossible, du moins pour le moment. Tout n'est qu'affaire de patience, ne l'oublie pas, l'année est presque écoulé. Ne flanchisser pas et vous serez récompensé.**

Intrigué le fils du sheriff regarda le plus vieux dans le blanc des yeux. Leur regard se croisèrent dans le silence le plus total avant que tout naturellement le professeur se recentre sur ses copies à corriger. Le visage du lycéen fut inondé d'incompréhension, ce fut donc un Stiles qui ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer qui prit la direction de son prochain cours de la journée.

Des moins plus tard, le soir de bal de promo, ou plutôt le lendemain matin à une heure quelque peu tardivement, Stiles ne se réveilla pas vraiment en bon état. La veille il avait particulièrement bien arrosé la fin de sa vie de Lycéen. Plus que quelques jours et la remise des diplômes et plus jamais il ne métrerait les pieds au lycée de Beacon Hills. Cette idée l'avait mis en joie toute la semaine. Cependant ce matin-là, ça lui était complètement sorti du crâne. A vrai dire il avait terriblement mal à la tête et il ne parlait pas de la douleur sourde qu'il avait au bas ventre que ce soit devant ou derrière. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour remettre en ordre le déroulement de sa soirée. Lydia avait organisé un after au bal de promo dans un hôtel, maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi en voyant la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit. Pour se donner bonne conscience mais surtout la bénédiction maternelle qui en plus se mettait à avoir des rencards avec un représentant des forces de l'ordre, la rouquine avait invité le corps enseignant. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché le jeune homme de boire plus que de raison. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir amené quelqu'un dans la chambre, un homme il croit. Lentement le visage de cet inconnu devint plus clair dans son histoire et puis enfin il obtint réponse … avec terreur. C'est terrifié qu'il se retourna dans le lit pour vérifier l'identité de la personne endormie dans le lit avec lui.

Malheureusement il avait bien commis la pire connerie de sa vie. La bonne nouvelle c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul. Vue le crie qui sorti de la bouche d'Adrian Harris alors que ce dernier venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur le fils du sheriff. Ce dernier hurla en réponse ils se levèrent d'un bon, sautant hors du lit comme si il était brûlant. Stiles réalisa avec horreur qu'ils étaient nue comme le jour de leur naissance et pire le corps du professeur révélait les stigmates de la nuit passé, des suçons et autres griffure. Et vue le mine dégoutté de son interlocuteur il n'était pas mieux lotis.

 **Je pensais que tu plaisantais** , Hurlèrent d'une seul voie. **Mais oui, je plaisantais.**


	19. Nathalie Martin

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Nathalie Martin.**

 **Ou le truc avec l'hérédité.**

Ça allait faire presque un quart d'heure que Nathalie Martin était posté devant le grand tableau au couleur chatoyante et elle n'arriva pas à profiter de l'immense beauté de ce dernier. Elle était bien trop occupée à observer du coin de l'œil les autres visiteurs de la galerie pour deviner ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser d'elle. Pour son plus grand bonheur ils devaient juste penser qu'elle était simplement subjuguée par l'œuvre affiché devant elle. Mais ça ne la rassurait pas vraiment, comment réagiront ils quand ils apprendront que le jeune homme à ses côté n'était pas son fils. Nathalie Martin cougars, ça allait en faire jaser plus d'un et encore c'était dans l'hypothèse que personne ne réalise que c'était un de ses élèves qui plus est. Mais comme disait son cavalier de la soirée elle n'était techniquement pas son professeur étant donné qu'il avait Harris en professeur de science, pour sa plus grande joie sois dit en passant. Il agrémentait cette argumentation d'un petit « malheureux au jeux, heureux en amours », super si en plus il prenait l'école pour une plaisanterie.

Tout ça pour dire, que Nathalie Martin se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait accepté d'avoir un rencard avec Stiles Stilinski. Au dernier nouvel il était encore à fond sur sa propre fille. Alors certes elle avait vraiment envie de voir cette exposition sans avoir l'envie d'y aller toute seule, ça ferait pitié. Et puis de toute façon c'était en tout bien tout honneur, tant pis si le plus jeune se faisait des idées. Mais si ça se trouve c'est elle qui se faisait idée, Stiles était peut être juste fan de cubisme et avait envie de partager sa passion avec quelqu'un. Il a surement découvert d'une quelconque façon qu'elle était fan, elle aussi, de ce mouvement artistique. Après tout son père est sheriff et ce n'est pas comme si personne ne savait que le lycéen pouvait être riche en surprise.

En parlant de surprise ce qui la surprenait depuis bien une demi-heure, c'est que le jeune homme n'avait pas arrêté de la bombarder de question en tout genre. Certes ce n'était pas surprenant en soi, non le truc qui l'intriguait c'était la teneur des questions en questions. De sa part elle se serait attendue à interrogation existentielle du genre … voyons. Pourquoi on utilise des peluches de toute les couleurs pour attirer l'attention des bébés, alors qu'il sont trop jeune pour savoir que son des peluches pour bébé. Si ça se trouve, leur montrer les impôts des cinq dernières années dans une chemise flashy, ça reviendrait au même. Non à la place c'était est-ce que vous avez voté pour Trump ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du réchauffement climatique ? De la guerre ne Irak ? De l'avortement ? Du mariage pour tous ? De la GPA ? De l'accès au Armes ? De Google ? De la crise financière ? … Alors certes les jeunes de nos jours sont de plus en plus inquiète de la politique et de l'environnement, mais quand même. Ce qui la rassurait c'est qu'elle avait quand même l'impression que c'était juste pour noyer et dissimuler les questions un peu plus personnelles. Du genre, Vous êtes divorcé depuis quand ? Vous avez eu d'autres relations après votre ex-mari ? Vous n'avez pas viré lesbienne au moins ? Oui il avait même osé cette dernière.

Le jeune homme était en plein débat avec lui-même pour savoir si oui ou non il faut acheter du Nutella. Parce que quant bien même l'exploitation de l'huile de palme ce n'est pas tip top pour l'écologie. Mais n'empêche, qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Pourquoi lui imposait-on un tel dilemme cornélien alors qu'il est encore tout jeunot. Ce fut à ce moment que la mère de Lydia se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

 **Stiles, pourquoi m'as-tu invité ?** réussit-elle à finir pas demander.

Le problème c'est que le jeune homme était bien trop occupé par son petit débat interne pour penser à autre chose.

 **Vous aussi vous n'avez pas d'opinion sur la question, ça c'est bien un truc d'adule ça veut être pris au sérieux mais ça ne sait pas prendre de décision importante. Bon au moins ça vous fait au moins un point au commun avec lui.**

Natalie n'avait écouté qu'à moitié dès qu'elle eut compris que le fils du sheriff n'avait pas changé de sujet, alors ç'avait faillit entrer par une oreille et sorti par l'autre sans faire une pause dans le cerveau.

 **Lui ?**

 **Mon père** , répondit le lycéen comme si ça coulait de source. **Je ne vous avais pas dit,** **ça fait des mois qu'il me demande d'aller tâter le terrain auprès de vous, parce que voyez-vous. Depuis la mort de ma mère, il n'a connue personne et n'était intéressé par personne, même pas Melissa McCall et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé avec Scott. En tout cas jusqu'à vous. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez-vous les Martin mais vous faites un de ces effets au Stilinski. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça depuis … et bien depuis toujours. Il était déjà bien casé et routinier genre super romantique a vous donnez des carries quand je suis arrivé. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai refusé une première fois, mais il est revenue à la charge. Je lui ai dit que comme j'allais un de ces quatre épouser Lydia vous deux c'était niet. Ce à quoi il répondit « c'est toujours d'actualité ? je croyais pourtant qu'avec Derek ». Et puis j'ai fini par céder parce que soyez averti il est encore plus têtu que moi, quoi que je reconnais que je suis allé un peu loin. Alors dit moi que vous allez l'appelé, parce que moi je vis avec lui et que ce n'est plus vivable. C'est Nathalie par ci, Nathalie par ça. Et Scott qui se marre en gloussant que la pomme n'est pas tombé loin de l'arbre. Qu'est-ce que qu'il peut être crétin des fois, c'est à se demandé pourquoi je suis ami avec lui. ça me rappelle la fois où …**

 **Oui je vais l'appeler** , finit par l'interrompe l'enseignante.

Comprenant qu'elle plaisait au Sheriff, elle c'était mis à sourire comme jamais. Faut dire qu'il n'est pas mal non plus et charmant qui plus est. Mais elle pensait qu'avec Melissa, visiblement elle se trompait. Nathalie était parti la tête dans les nuages, rêveuse, jusqu'à qu'elle réalise que faute de réaction et d'interaction, Stiles c'était lancé dans un monologue.

 **Sérieux ?** s'exclama-t-il. **Vous me sauvez.**

Sur ce décidant que sa mission était remplit, il s'excusa et prit la direction de la sortie en marmonnant.

 **Les parents je vous jure, qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour avoir la paix.**

 **Euh Stiles,** le héla Nathalie. **Qu'est-ce que ce Derek vient faire dans cette histoire.**

 **Qu'est-ce que je sais,** déclara-t-il plus loin en haussant les épaules. **Il faut bien que mon talent en matière de phrase sans queue ni tête vienne de quelque part.**


	20. Ethan

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Ethan**

 **Ou l'inconvénient d'avoir un frère jumeau.**

Stiles descendit l'escalier devant le lycée en quatrième vitesse, il allait être en retard pour retrouver son petit ami. Tout ça c'était la faute de ce sadique de Harris qui lui avait a nouveaux donner une colle, juste pour une broutille, ce n'est pas sa faute si il a fait un exposé sur la planète natal de superman au lieu d'un gaz noble, ça portait le même nom, il ne devait pas être le premier à faire cette erreur. Et puis c'était toujours passionnant de parler du super-héros, c'était un bon sujet de cours. Mais passons, son petit ami lui avait demandé de venir l'aider avec le cours d'histoire à moins que ce soit le cours d'économie, il ne savait plus. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour-cent de chance que ça dévie sur autre chose. Il avait même dit qu'il allait préparer un petit goûter avec tout plein de gourmandise, il savait très bien que pour faire plaisir à son petit ami, il suffit de passer par son estomac.

Il grimpa immédiatement dans sa jeep, il allait être si en retard qu'Ethan allait probablement le plaquer sans état d'âme. Néanmoins il fit quand même attention à ne pas dépasser les limitations de vitesse, fils du sheriff oblige. Il arriva vite fait chez les jumeaux pour aller tambouriner a la porte, dès qu'Ethan ouvrit la porte, il lui sauta carrément dessus pour échanger un baiser avant d'entrer réellement dans l'apparentement pour se lancer dans les révisions. Alors que son amoureux lui lança un « Salut à toi aussi » des plus ironiques, Stiles sans rien attendre de plus s'installa sur le canapé sortant ses affaires de cours.

 **Tu voulais travailler quelle matière ?** lui demanda-t-il.

 **Biologie,** lui répondit Ethan avec une certaine étincelle dans les yeux alors qu'il se décida enfin à fermer la porte.

Le fils du sheriff ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son petit ami avait en tête, mais quand il sentit deux lèvres se posant sensuellement dans son cou, il ne pouvait ignorer que le jumeau ne voulait pas réviser.

 **Je croyais que tu voulais réviser** , commença à dire le jeune homme en voulant le faire arrêter même si il ne semblait pas très investi dans cette tâche.

 **Justement commençons par la pratique.**

Ce ne fut pas si étrange que ça, mais cette réponse suffit à décidé le fils du sheriff qui préféra largement faire autre chose avec sa bouche. Il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé par son petit ami qui l'embrassait avec fougue alors qu'il passait une main puis deux sous son t-shirt. Stiles était tout autant enthousiasme que son amoureux, il ne perdit pas une seconde avait de commencer à déboutonner la chemise de son loup. Quand soudainement …

 **STILES, AIDEN,** hurla quelqu'un.

Le couple se releva telle un seul homme, devant eux, de l'autre côté de la table basse se trouvait Ethan, debout avec un sac de course avec les gâteaux préféré du fils du sheriff soit dit en passant. Non, Pas au côté de lui, sur le canapé, la chemise à moitié ouverte.

 **C'est Aiden,** crut bon de préciser Ethan en pointant son frère.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce que son frère avait osé faire. Alors oui son petit côté « on est jumeaux alors on partage tout » ce qui allait du dentifrice jusqu'au plaisir en solitaire pas si solitaire finalement, c'était amusant limite attachant et un peu honteux, cela va de soi. Mais là, il poussait le bouchon un peu loin, est-ce que lui il allait rouler des pelles à Lydia. Non. Mais en fait il est juste jaloux, parce qu'il passe de moins en moins de temps avec lui. Ethan était noyé dans son flot de pensée si bien qu'il lui fallut un bon moment pour réaliser ce que le fils du sheriff venait de dire.

 **Je sais,** dit-il simplement faisant tourner toute les têtes vers lui. **bah oui, je voulais juste en profité pour voir si vous êtes identiques dans les moindres détails et si ce n'est pas le cas, que je me suis pas trompé de jumeaux.**

Ethan était abasourdit, il commençait à avoir la pratique du fils du sheriff mais quand même se laisser peloter par son frère juste pour voir si il en a eu plus grosse que lui, c'était pousser le bouchon un peu loin, même de sa part.

 **C'est moi le plus beau** , lança Aiden en souriant.

 **Le plus connard, aussi,** ne perdit pas une seconde Stiles. **Sérieusement profiter de la naïveté du copain de ton frère pour abuser de lui,** poursuit-il à dire en se levant allant jusqu'à son petit ami, l'embrasser avant d'aller dans la direction de la chambre pour les révisions bien qu'il ait laissé ses cours dans le salon.

Une fois les deux frères seul, Ethan n'hésita pas à envoyer à son jumeau un beau regard de tueur. Ce qui fait qu'Aiden sauta immédiatement hors du canapé pour s'expliquer avec son frère. Il n'allait pas complètement porter le chapeau de cette histoire, Stiles avait autant ça part de responsabilité que lui.

 **En d'autre circonstance je serai de ton coté mais il est plus bandant que toi,** se contenta de dire Ethan en se palpant l'entre jambes, c'est fou que le fils du sheriff est quand même réussit à le rendre dure malgré tout ça.

Finalement Aiden se retrouva seul, se laissant choir sur le canapé tel une loque. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était amusé, taquiné son frère et embêté cet idiot de Stilinski. Mais il aurait dû se douter qu'avec ce dernier, il y aurait une surprise. Et le pire, c'est qu'en plus il embrasse comme un dieu.


	21. Greenberg

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Greenberg**

 **Ou le couronnement qui fait pleurer.**

Le bal de fin d'année battait son plein au lycée de Beacon Hill, ça se déchaînait sur la piste de danse, des couples se formaient alors que d'autres se brisaient. Harris avait déjà surprit un certaine nombre de lycéens en train de fricoter et plus si affinité dans les toilettes du lycée, au point que des rumeurs circulaient déjà à son compte. Bah oui, il passait énormément de temps aux toilettes des filles, quand même. Après un petit slow histoire d'amener tous les couples sur la piste, la musique se tue quelque peu, ne devenant plus qu'un léger fond sonore. Nathalie Martin monta sur la scène suivit entre autre du coach et du professeur de science, elle s'avança jusqu'au micro qui se trouvait au beau milieu. Elle tapota légèrement pour demander le calme et centrer l'attention sur elle.

Lydia fut la première à se stopper net alors qu'elle discutait assit à une table, pour immédiatement se tourner face à la scène. Elle avait attendue ça toute la soirée avec une certaine impatience. Ça avait été long, après tout elle n'avait même pas put passer le temps en se défoulant sur la piste. Parce qu'avec son cavalier ça avait été un petit slow pour la forme, histoire de se faire bien voir et puis maintenant il traînait avec ses potes en parlant probablement de ce qu'il comptait lui faire après. Compte la dessus mon bonhomme. Si elle avait su, cette fois si elle aurait accepté l'invitation de Stiles Stilinski. Mais forcément c'était la fois où il ne l'avait pas fait, ça expliquait peut être son cavalier de la soirée. En parlant du fils du sheriff celui revint pile à ce moment de la piste avec Allison. La jeune femme avait voulu danser un peu mais comme Scott et Isaac passait leur temps à se battre pour ses beaux yeux, elle avait préféré jouer la sécurité et inviter le jeune homme. Puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était le petit copain de ce dernier qui allait le faire. Tout ça pour dire que quand Stiles passait auprès de la rouquine, il ne manqua pas de se moquer elle et de sa posture avec les mains jointes comme une prière. Ce n'est pas elle qui avait dit qu'elle allait arrêter avec les frivolités de la popularité et de la réputation.

 **Chut tais-toi …. Et ça n'as aucun rapport** , se contenta de dure Lydia.

Alors il rejoignit son petit ami attablé à coté, il voulut s'asseoir sur ses genoux, mais Greenberg préféra remettre la chaise bien devant la table pour l'en empêcher. Alors le fils du sheriff se laissa choir débité sur la chaise à côté, en soupirant. Alors que tout le monde à la table le regardait penné, y compris Scott et Isaac qui du coup ne lui en voulait plus d'avoir dansé avec Allison, ou encore Lydia qui le regarda tristement avant de retourner à ses préoccupations plus importante. Faut savoir que bien que tout le monde savait que Stiles et Greenberg étaient ensemble, ce dernier refusait qu'ils s'affichent, ne serait-ce que se tenir la main comme Danny et Ethan. Et le pire c'est que Stiles n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre, non parce que la dernière fois, ils s'étaient carrément engueulé comme des chiffonniers, il y a bien fallut une semaine pour qu'ils se réconcilient.

Voyez-vous depuis qu'il était entré au lycée, Greenberg était la tête de truc attitré du bahut parce qu'il était tout seul, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis. A chaque truc qu'il faisait on trouvait le moyen de s'en moquer et de lui par la même occasion. Alors non pas question qu'il s'affiche avec son mec, il ne va pas tendre une perche, il n'est pas un idiot tout de même. Stiles avait essayé de le rassurer par tous les moyens. Lui dire que lui aussi n'était pas populaire bien au contraire. Inutile, son copain avait sorti un truc à la Veronica Mars, comme quoi en réalité tout le monde l'apprécie parce qu'ils savent qu'il était là au besoin. Forcer ses amis à passer du temps avec le jeune homme pour qu'ils voient que c'est un mec génial. Inefficace, bien que ça ait marché et que Greenberg était à présent un membre à part entière de la meute, il n'avait pas changé de comportement. Stiles aurait pu rompre sauf que les Stilinski n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner.

 **Eh bien sans plus attendre,** commença Nathalie Martin dans son micro, **le moment que vous attendez tous, le roi et la reine de la soirée,** poursuivit-elle en montrant l'enveloppe en kraft entre ses mains. **Les dames d'abord, la reine est …** lentement elle ouvrit l'enveloppe remontant le papier par l'ouverture juste un tout petit peu, pour seulement voir le nom de l'heureuse élue … **Lydia Martin.**

Elle crue entendre quelques huées alors que sa fille se frayait un chemin parmi la foule pour la rejoindre. C'était cependant très léger, surement par principe que ce n'était pas très éthique que la mère proclame sa fille, même si sa victoire ne faisait aucun doute. Alors que sa fille se faisait couronner par le coach, Nathalie ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et alla annoncer le roi.

 **Greenberg,** eu-t-elle la surprise de s'entendre dire.

Sur le coup elle senti venir une blague de très mauvais goût, genre Carrie au bal du diable. C'était tout de même un peu risqué, avec tout ce qui se passait d'étrange dans la ville en ce moment. Sait-on jamais le jeune homme pouvait très bien avoir des facultés télékinésiste qui sait. Pourtant la salle applaudit sereinement comme si c'était normal, elle jeta tout de même un coup d'œil au plafond histoire de s'assurer, ça va, pas de sceaux. Par contre elle vue que le jeune homme devait être saisi des mêmes doutes, il avait l'air abasourdit. Mais encore plus quand toute la salle se mit à applaudir et à l'encourager en hurlant son nom. Il se tourna immédiatement vers son petit ami, à la fois pour se rassurer que pour … comprendre.

 **Comment t'as fait ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton quelque peu brusque.

 **Non mais** , s'offusqua le fils du sheriff, **Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de bien, se serait ma faute. Oui ce que je viens de dire n'a aucun sens. Et puis je te signale que j'ai été claire sur mon opinion pour cette chose aussi triviale. Que c'est un mauvais exemple pour les générations futures. Élire un roi et une reine en plus ça n'a aucune cohérence à part dans…**

… **Dans Stars Wars, on sait,** s'exclama leurs amis exaspérés.

Stiles fit un sourire à son copain en pointant le groupe, l'air de dire « tu vois ». Greenberg soupira alors qu'il reçue quelque encouragement de la part de ses amis pour se lever. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, Martin prononçait une deuxième fois son nom, alors il prit une grande inspiration et avança lentement, timidement. Stiles se leva pour applaudir son amoureux, alors à mi-chemin ce dernier fit demi-tour pour aller embrasser fougueusement son petit ami, sous quelques gloussements intempestive.

 **Merci,** dit-il en repartant.

 **Vas'y défonce tout, ma tourterelle.**

Oui, il y avait peut-être une autre raison au faite qu'il ne voulait pas s'afficher en public en compagnie du fils du sheriff. Alors que le roi et la reine savouraient leur victoire sous le regard amoureux de Stiles, Scott rejoignit son ami.

 **Non mais sérieux, tu peux me le dire, comment t'as fait ?**

 **J'ai simplement appliqué les conseils de Lydia en matière de popularité.**

 **C'est génial que tu es fait ça pour lui.**

 **Je n'ai pas fait ça pour lui, ni pour moi d'ailleurs, pas tout à fait,** lança le jeune homme en titillant la curiosité de son meilleur ami. **Mais pour le coach en faite.**

Sur ceux avant que Scott ne se casse la cervelle à réfléchir sur ses raisons, le fils du sheriff pointa la direction du professeur d'économie. Son ami du donc jeter un coup d'œil, du coup il éclata de rire. Finstock avait la tête posé sur l'épaule de Natalie qui le réconfortait avec des tapes sur l'épaule alors qu'il était en train de pleurer à chaud larme.

 **Je suis tellement fier de mon petit bonhomme,** marmonna le coach. **C'est un homme maintenant,** dit-il en arrivant à se calmer du moins quelque peu. **Ils grandissent tellement vite,** s'écria-t-il en laissant échapper un nouveau flot de larme.


	22. Malia Tate

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Malia Tate**

 **Ou un complexe de taille.**

Stiles était perdu devant sa vaste DVDtèque, à chercher un film qu'il n'avait pas déjà vue un nombre inconsidérable de fois, juste pour profiter d'une soirée avec sa petite copine. D'un autre côté il allait probablement s'endormir devant et ronfler avant la fin du film, qu'importe son choix. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il y avait eu un match de Lacrosse et pour une fois il avait été sur le terrain. Quelques minutes certes, mais il s'était dépensé comme jamais, ni personne d'ailleurs. Ensuite ils étaient allés fêter la victoire dans une pizzeria, il en avait grandement profité, c'était les co-capitaines qui payait après tout. Et pour bien finir la journée, un film avec de la glace et sa petite copine pour se tenir chaud, la journée parfaite. Il finit par ce décidé pour Jumangi, une valeur sûre et il lança le DVD sans plus attendre avant de s'installer confortablement sur le canapé, alors que Malia arrivait avec un grand pot de crème glacé et deux cuillères. Elle vint s'installer à son tour, en calant ses jambes par-dessus celle du jeune homme et lui tendit un des ustensiles.

Le film commença et bien qu'il le voyait comme si c'était la première fois, le fils du sheriff remarqua un truc qui n'avait rien à voir avec le film et pourtant il ne voyait que ça. Une inégalité des plus choquante, mais vraiment choquante, genre pire que du racisme ou de l'homophobie.

 **Pourquoi toi, tu as une grande cuillère ?** demanda-t-il expressément.

 **Il n'y avait plus de petite cuillère.**

 **D'accord mais pourquoi c'est toi qui à la grande.**

Malia soupira, c'était toujours pareille depuis l'autre nuit dans la maison du sheriff. Monsieur avait été vexé et ce trimbalait depuis un foutu complexe d'infériorité.

 **Ecoute, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis plus à l'aide en faisant la grande cuillère.**

 **Et mon honneur d'homme, tu y as pensé. Ma dignité, tu y as pensé.**

La coyote leva les yeux au ciel et grogna, un truc de famille. Monsieur avait de la dignité que quand ça lui chante. C'était le côté qu'elle aime le moins chez son amoureux. Le fait qu'il peut être obsédé par un tout petit détail pendant des jours, était limite insupportable.

 **Mais avec Derek, tu feras comment, du coup ?**

 **Bah, je ferais la grande cuillère, quel question !** déclara-t-il avec naturel. **Ton cousin est le genre d'homme ayant subi de lourd traumatisme par le passé qui ont besoin de se faire cajoler une fois la nuit tombé.**

Elle ne remit pas son argumentation en doute, se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de prendre une cuillerée, une grande cuillerée, de glace et que la soirée repris le cours naturelle des choses.

 **Je peux avoir la grande cuillère** , supplia Stiles après cinq minutes de supplice gustative.


	23. Jennifer Blake

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Jennifer Blake**

 **Ou l'absence de narcissisme**

Stiles se demandait ce qu'il foutait là avec elles à parler de ça. Il en voulait vraiment mais vraiment à son père. Tout ça c'était de sa faute, à cause de lui son amour d'enfance, pour ne pas dire de sa vie, était devenu sa sœur, sa putain de sœur. Figurer vous que le sheriff l'avait coiffé au poteau en épousant une demoiselle Martin avant lui. Son père pouvait faire chier des fois. Ensuite tout c'était passé très vite, ils avaient emménagé chez Nathalie presque aussitôt. Du coup voilà comment il c'était retrouvé dans sa nouvelle somptueuse demeure avec sa sœur et les amies de cette dernière. Vraiment Scott avait choisi le bon moment pour passer le week-end avec son père, au moins sa chambre avait doublé de surface, c'est déjà ça.

Non parce que se trouver dans la même pièce que sept filles qui parle de garçons, très peu pour lui. En plus elles ne parlaient pas de n'importe qui, même pas de leur camarade, voir de lui, mais carrément de leurs professeurs. Rajouter à ça qu'elles ne se contentaient pas d'effleurer superficiellement le sujet, non parce qu'elles allaient jusqu'à débattre de leur probable exploit sexuel. En résumer Harris était selon la rouquine l'archétype de l'intello véritable bête de sexe dans un lit, qui ne passait pas son temps à soulever de la fonte, parce qu'en fait il n'avait rien à compenser. A comprendre que le professeur de sciences devait en avoir une particulièrement grosse.

Ensuite, Stiles étant ce qu'il est, malheureusement pour lui, avait rajouté que le coach était probablement un adepte de BDSM du genre de ceux qui trouve cinquante nuance de Grey timoré. Et qui en plus ne rêvait que d'une chose se faire malmener et dominé par Greenberg. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, à en croire les drôles de bruits qui s'échappait parfois du bureau de Finstock. Après Kira avait parlé de son père, elle-même, pour prendre de courts ses amies et éviter les commentaires salace sur ses parents. La jeune femme c'était alors contenter de dire que sa mère connaissait les bases des principes geisha.

Après un petit moment elles avaient épuisé tout le personnel masculin du corps enseignant en évitant l'ancien proviseur, Gérard Argent, personne ne voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre, surtout avec la large épée qui ne le quittait quasiment jamais. Le fils du sheriff aurait pu en être content si le groupe d'amie n'avait pas décidé de faire un peu de parité et de s'attaquer au personnel féminin. Erica avait joué avec le feu en s'attaquant directement à Nathalie Martin qui au vue de qui elle avait épousé devait aimer les jeux de rôle avec uniforme où elle se fait attacher pendant l'acte. Ce qui avait valus à la jeune femme des menaces plutôt efficace de la part de Stiles et Lydia. Déclamé comme d'une seule voie.

 **Vous avez vue,** s'exclama Erica, **je vous avais bien dit que ce n'était pas bon signe qu'ils deviennent frères et sœurs.**

Il eut des éclats de rire et les deux concernés devait reconnaître que oui à eux deux ils pourront mettre le monde à genoux.

 **Et Jennifer Blake ?** demanda la blonde.

 **SI c'est un moyen détourné de parler des prouesses sexuelle de mon frère,** réagit aussitôt Cora. **Je te préviens.**

 **Oh on devine déjà qu'il doit être du genre bestial bien qu'il doit aimer se faire câliné pour surmonter ses traumatismes,** déclara Lydia. **Et toi Stiles, tu en pense quoi de madame Blake ?**

Une première pour lui le jeune homme ne dit rien, restant silencieux, mise à part un marmonnement que personne ne comprit.

 **Tu n'en pense rien ?** demanda Allison. **Moi je la trouve, gentille, loyale…**

 **Justement,** s'exclama le seul garçon présent. **Vous m'avez regardé.**

 **Stiles, frérot, ne te dévalorise pas. Tu n'es pas dépourvue de charme,** gloussa la rouquine.

Oui parce que maintenant qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, elle le voyait son charme, comme le nez au milieu de la figure en plus. c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie, ironie quand tu nous tient. Pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, ça lui faisait perde quelque point de crédibilité niveau intelligence, parce que justement tout tournait autour de son "Charme", qu'il aurait aimé rester unique.

 **Je ne parle pas de ça, vous n'avez rien remarqué. On dirait moi, elle se comporte exactement comme moi. De coup comme moi, je ne suis pas narcissique, je n'ais pas d'opinion. Et puis pour couronner le tout ce n'est qu'une pâle copie.**

 **Doit-on comprendre qu'en fait c'est sur toi que Derek aurait des vues** , déclara Malia.

Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle dont quelque regard meurtrier dont celui de la rouquine qui marmonna, un :

 **Trop tôt.**


	24. Jordan Parrish

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Jordan Parissh**

 **Ou l'habit qui fait le petit ami.**

L'adjoint du sheriff Parissh vivait des instants difficiles, ce qu'il craignait depuis toujours était en train de lui arriver. Ça vie privé débordait sur sa vie professionnel, c'était d'ailleurs en train de devenir une casserole qui collait a ses basques et qui n'allait pas tarder à contrarier ses plans de carrière. Il pourrait très bien en privilégier une au détriment de l'autre, le souci c'est que ses deux vies étaient étroitement liées. En abandonner une, endommagerait l'autre et puis ce n'était pas comme si il le pouvait, il n'avait pas envie de choisir. Quand il pense que pendant son temps à l'armée, il marchait sur des œufs pour que personne ne le remarque, même si cette loi stupide avait été abrogée et qu'en fin de compte il n'avait eu aucun souci. Mais il la suffit qu'il pense pouvoir enfin être lui-même et tout foirait. En même temps il l'a peut-être bien cherché, c'était un peu sa faute, il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de sortir avec le fils du sheriff et accessoirement son patron.

Au début il avait refusé les avances du jeune homme, après tout il n'était même pas sûr que Stiles flirtait avec lui, ce n'était pas si différent de ses divagations habituelles. Il avait juste sont regard qui laissait place au doute, comme si il le voyait nue et en profitait grandement. A vrai dire ce n'était pas trop compliqué faut reconnaître que son uniforme était quelque peu moulant, il aurait peut-être dû prendre la taille au-dessus. Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, faut reconnaître qu'il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne et que Stiles n'était qu'un adolescent sous hormone après tout.

Puis les jours, les semaines et enfin les mois passèrent, le jeune homme avait eu dix-huit ans, son diplôme et avait décidé de travailler avec son père pendant les vacances ou alors il avait eu des heures de travaux d'intérêt général, il n'avait pas vraiment suivit. Alors ils se retrouvaient à passer leur journée ensemble, le fils du sheriff avait continué son petit flirt mais l'adjoint c'était surpris à y répondre. Si bien qu'une chose entraînant une autre, ils avaient finit pas se voir en dehors du boulot pour un verre, puis ensuite pour un rencard, un vrai de vrai. Stiles en était tellement excité que son père ne pouvait bien évidemment pas ignorer ce qui se passait dans la vie de la chair de sa chair. Et à vrai dire, c'était là que ça coinçait.

Quand il était allé chercher Stiles pour leur premier rendez-vous, le sheriff s'était montré fort sympathique. Il avait juste lancé quelques remarques paternels typiques, le genre de petite menace qui faisait généralement glapir la plus parts des galants. Ça n'avait pas impressionné l'ancien militaire, il en fallait plus pour lui faire peur et puis c'était plutôt rassurant de le voir agir comme un père lambda. A première vu il n'était pas gêné par leur relation. Jordan n'avait même pas l'impression qu'il faisait semblait pour ne pas blesser son fils. Pourtant dès le lendemain, le comportement du plus vieux avait été plus que bizarre. Il passait son temps à ignorer son adjoint et quand il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il était obligé de lui parler, il ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux, détournant le regard comme si l'observer allait lui donner envie de vomir.

Le plus bizarre, c'était que le soir venu, quand le sheriff rentra pour retrouver son fils dans les bras de son adjoint en train de tranquillement regarder la télé, il n'y avait aucun souci. Le plus vieux blaguait et l'invitait même à rester pour dîner. Et là encore, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'impression qui faisait semblant pour les beaux yeux de son fils unique. Sauf qu'au boulot c'était à nouveaux l'ignorance la plus total. C'était comme si il avait deux sheriff, oui il passait un peu trop temps avec Stiles, son imagination s'emballait. Le souci, c'est que plus les jours passaientt, plus le sheriff de la maison devenait comme le sheriff du boulot. Il suffisait de voir sa tête dès que Stiles faisait mine de papouiller son petit ami. Avec le temps ça devenait invivable, il commençait à envisager de donner sa démission, ou pas.

 **Parissh, dans mon bureau,** s'exclama soudainement le sheriff faisant sortir son adjoint de ses pensées.

C'est avec l'estomac dans les talons qu'il rejoignit son « beau-père » comme disait Stiles. Ce dernier était assis à son bureau, les yeux rivé sur son écran pour ne pas voir le jeune homme entrer. Il resta silencieux, alors Jordan tenta de parler, d'expliquer qu'entre lui et Stiles s'était sérieux. Mais son patron le fit taire en faisant glisser une boite sur le bureau jusqu'à lui, il ne dit rien de plus. Parissh l'ouvrit avec précaution pour y découvrir un nouvel uniforme à son nom, à ceci près que la couleur n'était pas la bonne.

 **Vous me faite muter ?** demanda-t-il timidement il n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre son boulot ni d'être loin de Stiles.

 **Quoi ! NON !** s'exclama aussitôt le sheriff, **c'est juste votre nouvel uniforme.**

Il allait répliquer que ça n'expliquait pas que la couleur soit mauvaise. Cependant le sheriff se décida enfin à expliquer ce qui se passait depuis quelques jours. Figurez-vous, qu'il avait simplement ras la casquette que son fils passe son temps à s'exclamer, sur ô combien l'uniforme de son petit ami le rendait particulièrement bandant, il avait même droit au geste équivoque, alors que, on précise, il porte exactement le même. De là à penser que son fils voulait de sa part plus que de l'amour Paternel, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Ce genre de pas que les Stilinski on l'habitude de franchir par automatisme, diront-nous. Oh mais c'est surement parce qu'il était célibataire depuis un moment, peut être qu'il devrait céder aux avances de Peter Hale, du coup. Mais un problème avant l'autre, Jordan devait simple changer d'uniforme. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce en souriant parce qu'après tout la pomme n'était vraiment pas tombé loin de l'arbre en fin de compte, quand :

 **Une dernière chose, comme je lui en ai parlé pour lui demander quel couleur il préférait. Il a pris sur lui d'acheter quelques accessoires supplémentaires. Alors je risque de continuer à ne pas pouvoir vous regardez pendant quelque temps.**


	25. Mason Hewitt

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Mason Hewitt**

 **Ou la complémentarité grammaticale.**

Ce jour-là, le soleil brillait sur le terrain de Lacrosse, où les cyclones du lycée de Beacon Hill s'entraînaient hardiment sous l'œil critique et acerbe de leur coach, Bobby Finstock. L'exercice de la séance était simple, Danny était dans les buts, pendant que ses coéquipiers passaient les uns après les autres, encore et encore en essayant de marquer. Peu avait réussi pour la grande joie du coach, du moins à moitié, soit son gardien était excellent, soit son équipe était nul, voir les deux. Seul Jackson et Scott, les deux co-capitaines avait réussi cette exploit, mais pas à chaque tires cependant. Dans tous les cas Stiles voulait tout faire pour être le troisième à marquer le jeune homme. Ça tombait bien, il se trouve que c'était à nouveaux à son tour de tirer. Il prit position, d'un geste mis la balle dans le filet de sa crosse et arma son bras prêt à tirer. Il prit une grande inspiration tout en se motivant en ayant des pensées réconfortantes. Il allait être épatant, remarquable, mémorable, extraordinaire, notable, brillant, considérable, saillant, marquant et tous les autres synonymes possible. Dieu qu'il adore les synonymes, alors oui, il allait être plus que…

 **Intense,** murmura Mason assis sur les gradins en bonne position pour ne rien rater de l'entrainement.

A ses côtés ce tenait son meilleur ami, Liam Dumbar, qu'un faux mouvement en début de session condamna à passer le rester du temps dans les gradins. Certes sa blessure avait guéri depuis un moment, mais le coach n'était pas au courant de cet état des faits. Une chance parce que sinon il aurait harceler Scott pour qu'il morde tous ses coéquipiers, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme de la triche, non ? Le jeune louveteau observait son ami du coin de l'œil, depuis qu'il fréquentait Scott et la meute, sa relation avec Mason avait changé. Il voyait son ami, comme qui dirait d'un œil neuf, surtout depuis que Lydia lui avait fait remarquer que le jeune homme n'avait que le mot intense à la bouche et ça commençait à agacer la rouquine. Du coup maintenant lui aussi commençait à être agacé par cette manie, il ne voyait plus que ça. Le truc c'est qu'il avait aussi réalisé que la plus part du temps les dits « intense » concernaient de près ou de loin le fils du sheriff. A chaque sarcasme, à chaque embardé de la jeep quand ils étaient passagers, à chaque Bilinski lancer énervé par le coach … Tout en revenait à Stiles Stilinski, du coup il y en avait un qui devait avoir le begin pour le jeune homme.

Néanmoins, Liam ne comprenait pas son ami, non pas qu'il était jaloux au fait que son meilleur amis n'assistait à ses entraînements que pour voir l'autre garçon transpiré. De plus que c'était un peu de sa faute, mais surtout de celle de Scott. Non parce qu'avant que le vrai alpha le morde, son ami n'avait d'yeux que pour Brett. Alors certes Liam ne portait pas vraiment le loup-garou dans son cœur. Mais au moins il comprenait, ce dernier avait le physique et les muscles pour plaire aux garçons. Pas Stiles, ce n'était qu'un humain maigrichon sans défense qui avait la peau sur les os, même, lui, le disait. La preuve il n'arrivait même pas à marquer un vulgaire but, Liam l'aurait fait sans se froisser un muscle. Ouais c'est vrai il se les ait froissé avant, mais ça n'a aucun rapport. Et pourtant Mason l'acclamait telle un héros, on aurait presque pu croire à une foule entière alors qu'il était tout seul.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver à la fin ?** demanda-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Mason aurait pu s'offusquer du ton employé, comme si son Stiles n'était qu'un bon à rien, même pas un puceron. Mais justement il aimait parler de son Stiles.

 **Je ne sais pas,** dit-il en soupirant comme assis sur un petit nuage pour contempler un ange en personne. **Il est mature pour son age tout en restant puérile. Il prête toujours une oreille attentive mais à plein de truc à dire et à raconter. Il est si débraillé qu'il en est classieux avec sa façon bien à lui de ne pas voir combien il est beau. Il est littéralement ….**

 **Intense,** termina à sa place le louveteau.

 **Ouais, complètement,** lâcha Mason carrément accompagné d'un gémissement appréciateur. **On est si complémentaire lui et moi.**

 **Pardon !**

Liam ne voyait pas du tout ou son ami voulait en venir. A trop admirer le fils du sheriff il commençait à devenir comme lui.

 **Bah c'est simple, moi je fis toujours intense et lui c'est un dictionnaire de synonyme sur patte.**


	26. Kate Argent

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

Petite précision, c'est un UA, Stiles est au lycée en même temps que Derek.

* * *

 **Kate Argent**

 **Ou les deux sens de la jalousie**

Kate Argent avait de quoi être heureuse, son plan se déroulait parfaitement, sans accro, son père aurait de quoi être fier d'elle. Surtout qu'au début ça c'était annoncé difficile, mais ça y est Derek était à elle. En réalité elle avait commencé en choisissant Peter comme cible de sa séduction. Elle c'était dit que ça ne serait pas compliqué, le loup avait son âge et une réputation de séducteur. Sauf qu'au bout de quelques temps après des tentatives infructueuse et même pire que ça. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait deux obstacles. Un, visiblement il était au courant des sombres activités de sa famille. Obstacle pas insupportable elle se savait capable de faire changer d'avis un homme, elle connaissait tous les artifices, un petit sourire, une mini-jupe, un décolleté et voilà les jeux sont fait. Ce n'est pas demain la vielle qu'un séducteur de mes deux résistera à ses charmes. Cependant il semblerait que Peter ne soit pas assez naïf pour changer d'avis sur le sujet avec aisance. Ce qui amenait au deuxième point, s'il y a bien un moyen pour le faire changer d'avis tout en s'appelant Argent, Kate n'avait malheureusement pas le bon profile. Mieux valait d'être plus vieux et plus virile en d'autre mots, vieux valait être son frère.

Cependant ce dernier n'était plus que la moitié du chasseur qu'il avait été jadis, depuis qu'il a fondé une famille. Il s'était assagi avec l'âge, c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas dans la confidence, il n'avait plus les couilles pour faire ce qui devait être fait. Kate était sûr que si on l'envoyait séduire Peter, il se ferait prendre à son propre piège et finirait par trahir toute sa famille, ancêtre compris. Autrement dit la réussite de la mission de son père était entre ses main, c'était elle la digne descendante de la lignée Argent, Chris était devenue bien trop sentimental. Du coup elle dut passer au plan B, Derek, ça la découragerait presque, ce n'était qu'un adolescent pré pubère. Il allait forcement être collant et elle allait devoir se la jouer tellement niaise qu'elle en avait déjà des caries, rien qu'à y penser. Vraiment pas son truc. Mais elle ne pouvait y couper, le travail devait être fait et son honneur était à présent en jeu.

Au début, ça marchait relativement bien, Kate avait raconté au jeune homme qu'elle voulait lui parler de Peter. Histoire d'utiliser ses échecs successifs avec le plus vieux à son avantage. Comme disait son père, les meilleurs plans B sont ceux qui reposent sur le fait que le plan A a échoué, sinon il ne faut pas jouer au con et les mettre tout de suite en plan A. Son plan était assez simple, elle allait en tout en innocence lui demander son aide pour séduire Peter, lui faire croire qu'elle était folle amoureuse de ce dernier tout ça, tout ça. Ensuite à force de se côtoyer, ils se seraient rapprocher et comme dans les pathétiques téléfilms romantique de l'après-midi, ils seraient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et voilà l'affaire était dans le sac. Il ne devrait pas avoir de problème à la mise en marche d'un tel plan. Même d'en l'éventualité que Derek savait que la jeune femme avait aucune chance, que son oncle avait un gout prononcé pour les barbues, il allait l'aider rien que pour emmerder son oncle. Le loup était en plein crise d'adolescence avec en prime ses problèmes de garou, il était donc contre toute figure d'autorité, oncle à peine plus âgée que lui compris. C'était d'une facilité, se disait-elle, elle en avait presque honte.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'est après un nouvel échec aller pleurnicher sur ses genoux en disant que sa vie aurait été plus simple si elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un comme lui. En deux coups de cuillère à pot la situation serait pliée. Elle n'allait faire qu'une bouché du louveteau. C'était sur la bonne voie des qu'elle lui avait montré un minimum d'intérêts monsieur c'était mis à bomber le torse devant ses amis, genre il allait se faire une couguars, il pouvait être d'une bêtise. Pourtant au bout de quelques jours leur relation commençait à stagner, le loup n'allait pas plus loin. Pas de geste un tant soit peu déplacé, pas de déshabillage en règle avec les yeux et surtout, le plus gênant, pas de flirt. Peut-être un traumatisme du à cette histoire avec Paige, alors elle avait joué cette carte, essayé d'être un renfort pour lui. Lui faire comprendre qu'il avait le droit à l'amour même après ça. Mais non, rien n'y fait, quelque chose devait bloquer mais quoi ? Elle eut la réponse quelque jour plus tard, ce fut comme une révélation. Derek n'était qu'un petit sportif populaire de merde, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était ses potes et pouvoir parader devant eux. Entre autre mots, sa « meute », lui barrait la route, bien un truc de loup. Alors elle allait s'en servir et prendra encore plus de plaisir à tout détruire.

La chasseuse avait remarqué que dans les amis du loup, il y en avait un qui dénotait avec les autres, Stiles Stilinski, maigrichon, geek doté d'une maladresse pitoyable. Quand on le voyait on devait se dire qu'il était amis avec la meute de Derek juste parce qu'il devait faire leur devoir. Une sorte de faire valoir en somme. Néanmoins le loup avait l'air de bien l'apprécier. En l'espionnant, plus d'une fois il l'avait vue avec le fils du sheriff, seul tous les deux, à discuter dans un coin du lycée. Même que le jeune homme se retenait d'éclater de rire aux pitreries de l'autre garçon, préférant grogner à la place. C'était décidé l'humain allait lui servir de levier pour atteindre le loup. Quand ce dernier crèverait de jalousie il sera à sa merci. Cependant elle avoir besoin d'aide pour approcher le maigrichon, elle devait l'avouer, Stiles était trop du genre imprévisible. Elle finit par trouver la complice idéal en la personne de Lydia Martin, la meilleure amie de sa nièce et grand amour du jeune homme, on aurait presque dit elle à son âge. La rallier à sa cause avait été d'une simplicité enfantine, le fils du sheriff la collait comme de la super-glue, elle n'était plus que ravit de pouvoir enfin s'en débarrasser. Avec l'aide de la rouquine le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde à tomber dans ses griffes du coup Derek ne saurait tarder.

Tout ce qu'il avait fallu c'est que Lydia lui donne de faux espoir et l'humilie au passage. Devinez à qui appartenait l'épaule sur laquelle il a pu pleurer. Et le jeune homme avait jeté son dévolue sur elle sans plus tarder. Ah les jeunes de nos jours, la télévision ça les abrutissait plus que de raison. Les semaines qui suivirent, la jeune femme les passait entre fréquenter Stiles et initier Lydia. Peut qu'elle deviendrait la prochaine génération de chasseuse avec Allison. Tout allait pour le mieux et Derek en crevait de jalousie. C'était beau à voir au point que ça compensait largement le fait de se coltiner l'autre abrutit qui servait de fils au sheriff.

Les deux garçons c'étaient mis à ce disputé sans raison et ne pouvait plus se voir en peinture. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'apothéose et il lui suffira de se présenter devant le loup et lui sautera dessus sans aucune considération pour son ami. Les dés seront jeté et il ne sera plus qu'une question de jour avant que le sort de la famille Hale soit sien, c'est son père qui allait être content. L'apothéose eu lieu un après-midi entre deux cours, au détour d'un couloir du lycée. Les deux garçons en étaient venue aux mains, c'est le principal qui avait dut les séparer et pour leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer avait décidé de les envoyer au poste. Où le sheriff lasse des bêtises de son fils les avait enfermés dans une salle d'interrogatoire pour qu'ils marinent un peu.

Ça n'avait pas posé de soucis à Kate pour qu'elle accède à la pièce de l'autre côté du miroir. Les hommes peuvent être si faible et dire qu'ils prétendent être le sexe fort. Elle ne voulait rien rater, elle avait bien le droit de voir les fruits de son labeur, elle le méritait. Ça ne pouvait pas la rendre plus heureuse. Pour l'instant ils étaient chacun dans un coin de la pièce, silencieux, faisant tout pour que leurs regards ne se croisent pas. Mais bien sur Stiles ne put pas rester de marbre très longtemps, c'était contraire à sa nature. Du coup les voilà reparti de plus belle, pour la plus grande joie de la chasseuse. Sauf qu'à un moment quand Stiles voulu se lancer littéralement sur le loup, ce dernier l'attrapa par les bras pour le bloquer, le fils du sheriff se débattue pour échapper à sa poigne. Et quand ils finirent par se faire face, les doigts par hasard entremêlé, ils furent comme figé sur place, retenant leur souffle, une seconde passa, puis deux, puis trois et tant d'autre. Avant qu'enfin, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache qui avait fait le premier pas, ils s'embrassèrent … éperdument. Kate abasourdit décroisa les bras, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Stiles et Derek ne s'était toujours pas séparé, leur mains allait et venait sur leur corps respectif : dans les cheveux, entre les omoplates, dans le creux du cou. Comme si il essayait par la force d'être encore plus proche, l'un de l'autre.

 **Eh oui, quand on sort avec quelqu'un pour rendre jaloux un tiers, il ne faut pas oublier que la jalousie peut aller dans deux directions possibles. Et vous êtes trop orgueilleuse pour voir que vous ne fait pas le poids face à Stiles.**

Lydia se trouvait à côté d'elle, Kate ne l'avait même pas entendue rentrer.

 **En tout cas merci pour votre contribution, ça m'a évité de me salir les mains.**

La chasseuse ne voulait qu'une chose rabattre son caquet à cette garce. Mais en voyant son sourire de gagnant elle eut une bien meilleure idée. Elle décida de la laisser croire qu'elle avait gagné, lui laisser savourer sa minable petite victoire. Et au moment où elle s'y attendra le moins, elle se vengera d'elle, d'eux tous. Elle s'était frottée à la mauvaise personne. Avec une mine faussement abattue elle allait pour quitter la pièce en silence. Sauf que la rouquine n'en n'avait pas encore finit avec elle.

 **Au faites, le sheriff voudrait vous voire, vous et votre père au sujet d'incendie criminel,** dit-elle avec une certaine fierté avant de conclure. **Je vous remercie pour tous, vous m'avez beaucoup appris, sincèrement.**

Lydia était plus que contente d'elle, même si le mérite en venait presque entièrement à Kate. Sans elle, elle n'aurait pu faire d'une pierre deux coups, maquer les deux autres aveugles et cerise sur le gâteau les faire arrêter, elle et son malade de père. Elle avait toujours su qu'ils traînaient dans des trucs louche et malhonnête. Comme pour la récompensé, le sheriff vint menotter la jeune femme devant elle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre pièce par le biais du miroir. Ce qu'il vie le gêna un peu mais il en fut tout de même ravie. Voilà une bonne chose de faite, aurait-il pu dire.

 **Bon boulot** , dit-il à la rousse, sans préciser pour quelle partie du travail il la félicitait.

En tout cas à présent Kate montrait son vrai visage. Promettant les pires sévices à tout le monde, le genre de menace que lancent les gens désespéré et vaincu à plate couture. Elle insultait n'importe qui et Lydia en était la principale cible, comme on s'en doute. Mais la jeune femme n'en n'avait que faire.

 **Les amateurs,** soupira-t-elle avant de sortir son portable de sa poche pour prendre une petit photo des deux garçons en train de se câliner tendrement comme si le temps c'était arrêté rien que pour eux. **Trop chou.**


	27. Matthew Daehler

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Matthew Daehler**

 **Ou un "Stiles" c'est bien plus pratique qu'un "George".**

Matthew Daehler, avait toujours pensé que le seul truc qui en valait la peine à Beacon Hills était un type au prénom imprononçable, au débit de paroles équivalent à celui des chutes du Niagara et qui accessoirement était le fils du sheriff du coin. Heureusement qui plus est, parce que sinon son casier judiciaire risquait d'être aussi long que son bras. Tout ça parce que à dire vrai, Beacon Hills était un bled paumé, il ne s'y passait jamais rien, d'intéressant du moins. Surtout si, comme le dit sa mère, on est née avec une carte de presse dans la main. Non il aurait été bien mieux dans une ville comme New York, Los Angeles, limite Détroit, quand on pense que justement ses parents avaient démangé de Détroit pour ce foutu bled paumé à cause de lui, histoire de l'élever tranquillement, les idiots.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Matt avait toujours été un journaliste en culotte courte. Rien ne se passait dans la maison sans qu'il en soit au bout du compte au courant et qu'ensuite il le rapporte à qui de droit. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était jamais mis dans la confidence pour les surprises du genre anniversaire de mariage, cadeaux de la saint-valentin … Le problème c'est que quand il n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent, il fouinait. Autrement dit ses cadeaux d'anniversaire ou de noël étaient caché chez le voisin et encore celui du bout de la rue, sait-on jamais. Cependant au bout de quelques années, les vérités de la famille Daehler ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait débusqué celle toute la ville.

Malheureusement il ne se passait rien à Beacon Hill, il y avait bien eu cet incendie quand il était petit garçon mais justement il n'était que petit garçon. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre encore un peu qu'il grandisse, là il aurait pu confondre le criminel. Du coup, voilà qu'il en était réduit à espionner ses petits camarades de classe. Scott, le garçon à la mâchoire de travers à qui on pouvait faire passer des vessies pour des lanternes avec une facilité folle. Jackson le connard en bonne et due forme avec ses fêlures intéressantes quoi que banals. Isaac, le mec à la toison d'or bien trop timide et discret pour son propre bien. Danny, le type qu'on aime comme si c'était une vérité vrai de l'univers. Lydia, la belle rouquine à l'intelligence sans limite. Erica, la malade à qui n'attend que de briser sa chrysalide pour s'épanouir telle un papillon. Et enfin Stiles, le … mystère ambulant. Toujours mis de côté et pourtant au centre du monde. Sans défense mais invincible. Joyeux a tout heure, mais triste dans son regard. N'ayant rien à dire mais avait toujours envie de parler.

Matthew pouvait passer des heures à l'étudier, le truc c'est que Stiles pouvait lui aussi passer des heures à l'étudier, lui. Alors souvent ça terminais en duel de regard et le fils du sheriff gagnait à chaque fois sans aucune exceptions. Ils étaient pareil en faites, toujours curieux, toujours à fouiner là où ils ne devraient pas. La différence c'est que Stiles voulait mettre ses qualités au service de la police ou mieux encore du FBI, alors que Matt avait choisi la voie du journalisme. Ça tillait la conscience professionnelle de ce dernier, à cause de son père ? Trop facile. Des fois il avait l'impression que si ses parents avaient déménagé pour ce bled paumé, c'est pour qu'il soit aux premières loges. Qu'il avait juste devant les yeux le prochain Einstein, Picasso, Général de Gaulle, Phelps réunit, à peine majeur. Qu'il était à la meilleur place pour écrire la biographie du prochain grand homme de l'histoire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, en fait si il y en avait un mais Matt ne l'avait pas encore comprit. Le mot commençant par A n'était que dans un coin éloigné de son esprit, reclus en attendant des jours meilleurs.

Puis il eut cet incident, il était parti chez son amis Isaac pour emprunter un jeu vidéo sauf que monsieur Lahey recevait son équipe de natation pour fêter une victoire. Il avait failli se noyer dans la piscine à cause d'une bande d'adolescent qu'on avaient mis sur un piédestal sans aucune raison et un adulte qui n'avait d'adulte que le nom. On lui avait dit que c'était sa faute, qu'à son âge il aurait dû savoir nager. Il avait voulu se plaindre mais on ne l'avait crue qu'à moitié. Ses parent l'avait inscrit à des cours de natation mais maintenant il se coltinait une foutu peur de l'eau indécrottable. Et Isaac qui avait bien trop peur pour dire quoique soit. Du coup il prit son courage à deux mains et enquêta. Son investigation dura des mois mais il fit tombé Lahey pour maltraitance, il fut salué en héros et malgré son jeune age, son premier article fit la une de la gazette locale.

Le souci, c'est que maintenant il avait une réputation à tenir et qu'il allait devoir faire mieux pour son prochain article. Il fit des recherches, enquêta sur tout le monde, sautant sur tout ce qui est nouveaux comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Un exemple ? Allison Argent, il espionnait la jeune femme, la stalkant même, pour découvrir ce que le retour de la famille Argent annonçait, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été là comme par hasard il eut l'incendie du manoir Hale. Il ne lâchait pas la brune d'une semelle oubliant son sujet préféré qui de toute façon avait arrêté de le regarder pour n'avoir d'yeux que pour Lydia. Non, il n'est pas jaloux, il avait beaucoup mieux à faire, une réputation de journaliste à entretenir et une enquête qui pourrait lui ouvrit les portes des meilleures écoles. Puis Kate Argents était morte mystérieusement alors qu'on lui collait plusieurs meurtres particulièrement sanglants sur le dos, c'était finit il ne ferait pas éclaté cet affaire. Vraiment ? L'histoire n'était pas terminé, il y avait encore matière à creuser, de quoi écrire un article digne du prix Pulitzer. Il colla Allison d'avantage attirant la foudre du petit ami de cette dernière, le meilleur ami de Stiles. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Un soir, son investigation l'amena dans le poste de police désert, en pleine nuits avec une arme. Ne demander pas comment, disons simplement qu'il a ses sources. Et voilà comme il se retrouva un pointer son arme sur un Scott le visage déformé et pas seulement par sa mâchoire de travers, un Jackson pourvu de griffe et la peau a moitié recouvert d'écaille, un beau brun à l'a dégaine de criminel qu'il avait déjà croisé quelque fois devant le lycée. Sans oublier son … amour d'enfance ? Il hurla qu'on lui dise ce qui se passe alors que sa main qui tenait l'arme tremblait dangereusement. Le visage de Scott revint à la normal et tenta de le calmer en lui annonçant quoi ? Qu'il était des loups garous, sérieux ! Et Stiles dans tout ça.

 **L'abominable homme des neiges,** déclara le jeune homme en souriant à moitié **.** **Mais je te rassure je suis bien plus pratique George.**

Matt écarquilla des yeux, c'était quoi encore que cette histoire, c'est qui ce George. Tout le monde regardait le fils du sheriff circonspect alors que ce dernier semblait fier de ses mots. Il entama un duel de regard avec l'apprentie journaliste comme au bon vieux temps. Son sourire s'esquissa de plus en plus alors que l'autre jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce qui était bien ? Ce qui était mal ? Où était le haut ? Le bas ? Et la suite n'y arrangea rien, Stiles se mit à marmonner sans se rendre compte.

 _« Lui, c'est George, mon yéti. George est doux. George est frais… Mais George n'est vraiment pas pratique »._

Attends, ce n'était pas une veille PUB se demanda Matt. Ils étaient dans une situation sans précédents et Stiles faisait de la réclame. C'était tellement … lui, que s'en était rassurant. Qu'il comprit qu'à cause de son orgueil de journaliste il était passé à côté de l'essentiel. Que le petit mot qui rime avec troubadour sortie lentement mais prudemment de sa cachette. Alors il baissait son arme. Jackson ayant profité de tout ça pour fuir, Scott et Derek n'avait plus qu'à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de l'intrus. Il y régnait un silence de mort dans la pièce, jusqu'à que le fils du sheriff rajoute.

 **Quelqu'un aurait des bonbons, j'ai comme une furieuse envie de Tic-Tac tout d'un coup.**

Et Matt souris, il allait avoir du pain sur la planche, pas mal de recherches à faire, a commencer par : est-ce que ça se fait de proposer un rencard au garçon qu'on vient de comme qui dirait braquer avec une arme à feu.


	28. Meredith Walker

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Meredith Walker**

 **Ou un peu d'aide extérieur.**

S'il y a bien une chose que Stiles ne supporte pas dans sa vie, c'est que à chaque fois qu'il pensait que c'était réglé, qu'il pouvait avoir une vie normal, qu'il avait fait le deuil de sa mère, ça lui revenait en pleine figure. Et tout ça pourquoi, parce qu'un foutu détail de rien du tout, lui rappelait que sa mère n'était plus là pour les instants important. Elle n'avait pas surveillé sa tenue pour aller au bal du lycée. N'avait pas forcé le sheriff pour qu'ils aient LA discussion. Ou encore n'avait pas relue ses candidatures pour l'université. Heureusement ça n'avait pas été nécessaire, il avait réussi à aller jusqu'à la deuxième étape tout seul comme un grand. Il avait reçue plusieurs invitations pour passer des entretiens d'admission pour de prestigieuse université. Du coup ça l'avait calmé, comme quoi il pouvait vivre sa vie sans sa mère après tout. Sauf qu'à quelques minutes d'un entretien, un détail lui avait rappelé sa mère, qui n'était pas là, pour lui, pour l'aider.

En l'occurrence le jeune homme assis à côté de lui pour attendre, qui désespérait que sa mère ne raccroche pas alors qu'elle l'assommait de question en tout genre. Tu as mis un caleçon propre ? Tu t'es brosser les dents ? Tu sais ce que tu vas dire ? Tu as mis une cravate ? Tu as laissé tes tennis à la maison j'espère ? … Dieu, que Stiles aurait aimé que sa mère face cela, mais pas trop quand même. Oui, parce que ce serait chiant à la longue, il avait bien hérité son débit de paroles exaspérant de quelqu'un après tout.

Stressé, nerveux, le fils du sheriff se leva pour faire les cents pas histoire de rendre tout le monde aussi nerveux que lui. D'ailleurs une nouvelle étudiante venait d'entré dans la pièce, petite, métisse, les cheveux frisé coupé très très court. Quand elle fut à son niveau, le jeune homme comme à son habitude se prit les pieds dans quelque chose, tombant en avant pour rencontrer de plein fouet la jeune femme. Il s'excusa immédiatement en affichant son plus beau sourire. Sauf qu'appart lui jeter un coup d'œil la jeune femme ne lui dit rien et pris immédiatement congé sans un mot pour aller signaler sa présence à un responsable. Stiles haussa les épaules elle devait être juste être nerveuse.

Perplexe, il regarda autour de lui pour voir dans quoi il avait bien put se prendre les pieds, mais rien. Ça ne le choqua pas plus que de mesure, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois. Et puis de toute façon quelqu'un vint lui dire que c'était son tour. L'entretien lui suffit à lui changer les idées, ça c'était plutôt bien passé bon il avait un peu déblatérer dans tous les sens, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas comme si il s'était attendue à faire autre chose. En tout cas en traversant la salle d'attente, il se sentait légers, libre d'un poids. En tout cas, jusqu'au prochain entretien dans quelque jours. Mais pour l'instant, il était libre, une bonne chose de faite comme on dit. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se prendre à nouveaux les pieds dans quelques choses qui n'existait pas. Sauf que c'était fois-ci, rien ne l'empêcha de s'étendre de tout son long sur le sol, sous une pluie de ricanements. Même que le jeune homme y allait de bon cœur, après tout le plus dur était passé, il n'avait plus de risque à s'humilier comme à son habitude. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait chuté pile devant quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui, la jeune femme de tout à leur.

 **Salut, moi c'est Stiles,** dit-il toujours à terre, tout sourire.

Elle semblait hésiter à lui parler puis enfin elle se décida, au moins à se présenter.

 **Meredith …**

 **Mademoiselle Walker,** s'exclama quelqu'un.

Du coup, la conversation s'arrêta là, elle ne dura pas plus longtemps. Elle prit ses affaires et parti passer son entretien.

 **Bonne chance,** lui hurla-t-l.

Plus tard il était en train de boire un smoothie acheter à un petit stand, tout en rassurant son père au téléphone. Oui, tout c'était très bien passé, il n'avait rien dit de trop comme à son habitude. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux, il l'avait eu son coup fils exaspérant finalement. Son père était carrément plus stressé que lui. Il essaya de le calmer si bien qu'il s'en mêla les pieds, perdit quelque peu l'équilibre mais réussit à rester débout. C'est juste que la fin de son jus de fruit finisse sur les chaussures de … de Meredith, forcément.

 **Papa, je te rappelle** , dit le fils du sheriff avant de raccrocher. **Jamais deux sans trois.**

La jeune femme ne disait toujours rien mais au moins elle ne chercha pas à partir.

 **Ça c'est bien passé ? ton entretien ?**

Il n'eut qu'un signe de tête en guise de réponse.

 **Je t'offre un jus pour fêter ça.**

Meredith sourire et ils partirent boire un verre de smoothie. En marchant côte à côté. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux. Assez pour voir la femme brune qui les regardait partir, en versant une petite larme de joie, avant de lui esquisser un signe pour que la jeune fille garde le silence. Claudia Stilinski était heureuse, son fils avant enfin comprit, un peu déçue qu'ils soient aussi long à la détente. Au mois c'était fait, elle pouvait partir rassuré et puis de tout façon il était bien comme son père.


	29. Alan Deaton

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Alan Deaton**

 **Ou en toute modestie.**

Après le Kanima et surtout le soir de la rave, où Stiles avait terminé un cercle de sorbier sans sorbier, le jeune homme était resté focalisé dessus, il pouvait en parler pendant des heures, à la longue Scott commençait à en avoir ras la casquette, qu'est-ce que son Bro pouvait être exaspérant quand il ressassait encore et toujours le même sujet. Le loup avait fini par lui demander s'il ne voulait pas changer de sujet. Ce à quoi le fils du sheriff avait répondu que si c'était pour parler d'Allison et de lui, il ne fallait pas y compter. McCall n'avait rien dit, mais il paraissait clairement vexé, il boudait comme en maternel. Comme la fois où il avait réaliser que Stiles lui avait fait croire qu'il était intolérant au lactose pour piquer votre milkshake au fruit rouge, pendant six mois. Donc le jeune homme avait continué à parler. Imaginant toute les utilisations possibles de cette histoire. Il avait raconté à son ami, au moins quatre fois parce que c'est important mais surtout super méga cool. Qu'il avait essayé avec un paquet de bonbon, d'imaginer qu'il était plein alors qu'il ne restait qu'une fraise tagada, solitaire au font du paquet. Et vous savez quoi ça avait marché, il en avait mangé encore et encore en ayant simplement les yeux fermé. Ça avait si bien marché que c'était à se demander pourquoi Poudlard n'était pas une école d'obèse parce que lui avait bien prit dans les trois ou quatre kilos.

Au bout du compte Scott fut libéré de ses obligations de meilleur ami à devoir écouter le jeune homme déblatérer encore et encore et tout ça grâce à Isaac. Le jeune loup avait dit au fils du sheriff qu'il devait plutôt en parler à Deaton. Après tous les paquets de bonbon sans fin c'est méga cool, mais si il avait cette étincelle peut être qu'il pourrait apprendre deux trois truc utile. Du genre pour se défendre, comme ça Derek n'aurait plus à lui sauver les miches et tout le monde sera content. Non, parce que qu'est-ce que ça rendait l'alpha grincheux. Stiles avait trouvé l'idée tellement géniale qu'il était partie voire le vétérinaire sur le champ, alors qu'il lui restait des cours dont Harris. Il allait bien le sentir passer, sachant qu'en plus il était revenu en classe la queue entre les jambes. Deaton avait dit non.

A vrai dire ça n'étonna pas les deux louveteaux, vue l'enthousiasme qui animait le fils du sheriff, le vétérinaire avait dû être extrêmement et rapidement soûlé par le débit de paroles du jeune homme. D'après ce dernier il avait été rejeté comme une vielle chaussette. Pourtant il lui avait dit que ce serait super cool qu'il pourrait sauvez les poils de ses louloups préférés et tout ça, tout ça. Qu'il sera Dumbledore et lui Harry Potter. Ce à quoi l'homme avait répondit qu'il était simplement vétérinaire. En d'autre terme Stiles était revenue en cours, complètement abattue. A telle point que même le sadisme d'Harris ne l'avait pas fait sorti de ses gonds. Mais le jeune homme étant ce qu'il est, il n'avait pas abandonné son idée, il fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait, abandon par épuisement de la part du vétérinaire. Même si il devait remercier la participation non-prévue de Jennifer Black alias le Darach. Il faut dire que son arrivé avait clairement démontré qu'un soutient d'ordre magique ne serait pas de trop. Sauf que comme chacun sait, Deaton n'était qu'un simple vétérinaire et puis comme Stiles était toujours motivé. Il lui avait juste eu à avoir une petite larmichette du coin de l'œil et dire d'une voie rempli d'émotion, que c'est passé de justesse qu'il ne sauve pas son père. Son propre père avait failli mourir sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit pour changer ça. Et tout ça pourquoi, parce qu'il n'était qu'un maigrichon humain. Oui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'avoir le pouvoir de sauver et aider celle et ceux qu'il aime. Alan Deaton n'avait pas pu faire autrement que dire oui et les cours avaient commencé.

Tous les soirs après le lycée, Stiles se rendait au cabinet vétérinaire pour une leçon théorique, on le rappelle que Deaton n'était que vétérinaire. Mais c'était quand même super intéressant, le fils du sheriff avait appris plein de trucs. Qu'il y avait plusieurs fore de magie, plusieurs manières de l'exprimer : avec les mains, des mots et même du sexe. Malheureux, l'homme n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, parce que maintenant le lycéen ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'y penser. Il y pensait tout le temps en se levant, en révisant ou en se couchant et bien entendu en se branlant. Le problème c'est qu'il n'imaginait pas ce qui se passerait en mélangeant magie, sexe et Lydia. Voire carrément l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée tout entière. Même ça, ça aurait été plus acceptable que de fantasmer sur le fait de se faire initier à cet « art » par son professeur. Alors oui, imaginer le père de substitution de son meilleur ami, son bro, nue en train de lui apprendre à … on se passera des détail, mais vous voyez le genre, c'était déconcertant.

Cependant ça n'en restait pas là, Il faut savoir que Deaton avait pris sur lui de lui apprendre quelque sort de défense et d'attaque qui ressemblait à un mélange entre posture de karaté et de langue des signes. Le truc c'est que comme chacun sait, Stiles n'as pas une parfaite maîtrise de ses membres. Du coup le vétérinaire devait souvent le reprendre, c'est-à-dire poser les mains sur la peau du jeune homme, le toucher pendant de longue seconde pour corriger ses positions. Ce qui entraînait une augmentation de son rythme cardiaque, le dressage de ses poils de bras ainsi que des frissons sur sa peau. Entre d'autre terme il craquait quelque peu pour son professeur de magie. Le fait qu'il soit en débardeur ruisselant de sueur suite à ces cours plutôt sportif, n'aidait pas franchement.

Pour autant, Stiles n'avait pas changé pour un sous, après tout il y avait passé des années à se languir de Lydia Martin. Ce n'est pas parce que la rouquine avait été remplacée par un homme mur que ça changeait tout. Alors il passait le temps comme toujours, au moins jusqu'à sa majorité, inconvénient d'avoir un sheriff pour père, il verra ensuite. De toute façon à première vue, Deaton c'était principalement physique, surtout avec ce qu'on dit à propos des Blacks. Ce qui en fin compte avait amené le jeune homme à mater Boyd sous la douche dans les vestiaires, seul moyen de substitution à sa portée. Tout ça pour dire qu'il avait souvent la tête ailleurs ses derniers jours, du coup deviner qui avait fini par se faire coller par ce sadique d'Harris. Il avait dont débouler comme une furie dans le cabinet, en retard cela vas de soi. Le vétérinaire lui avait bien dit qu'il devait être ponctuel, preuve de sa motivation, il devait donc s'excuser au plus tôt. Mais pour l'instant personne, il remarque des traces de sang dans la petite salle « d'opération », sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de merde surnaturel en ce moment. La seul déduction possible c'est que le vétérinaire avait eu un petit patient qu'en avait mis partout. Du coup Deaton devait être dans le petit cabinet de toilette à côté, surement pour se décrasser les mains.

Pensant que ce n'était que ça, il entra sans frapper, grossière erreur, ce fut sa deuxième grosse erreur. La première étant d'avoir pensé qu'il avait simplement à se laver les mains. Parce que en fait, l'homme avait du prendre une douche et avec la chance légendaire du lycéen, ce dernier avait ouvert la porte alors que l'homme s'essuyait tranquillement. Autrement dit il avait une belle vue sur une paire de fesse ferme et rebondie, puis comme le vétérinaire se retourna suite au vacarme que fit le plus jeune. Le fils du sheriff eu la liberté et tout le loisir d'observer le membre viril de l'adulte. Ce qu'il pouvait en dire, c'est que son espionnage de Vernon Boyd ne l'avait pas préparé à ça. C'était gros, épais, long, massif, imposant. Tous les adjectif pouvant décrire cette énormité allait y passé. Et encore une petite voie dans sa tête, comme un diablotin sur l'épaule, lui disait que tout ça, ce n'était que des euphémismes en bonne et due forme. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et on évitera de dire qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie le démangeait. Etant ce qu'il est, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, une excuse, un mot d'esprit. Mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

 **Oh, mon dieu.**

 **Stiles** , soupira Alan Deaton, **combien de fois dois-je te le dire. Je suis simplement vétérinaire.**


	30. Erica Reyes

**Erica Reyes**

 **Ou le fan-service au service de l'amour.**

Assez rapidement après avoir fait la connaissance du fils du sheriff, Erica Reyes eu un faible pour lui. Elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé mignon et amusant surtout. Ça personne ne pouvait le nier, donc elle avait voulu devenir son amie. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fit une crise en classe quelque temps après. Comme chacun le sait les enfants peuvent se montrer particulièrement cruel entre eux et la jeune fille n'y avait pas coupé. On se moquait d'elle, l'imitait de façon à la ridiculiser devant tout le monde … Même ceux, qui voulait être gentil avec elle, finirent par faire comme tout le monde. Tous sauf un, Stiles Stilinski. Oh il n'avait pas continué comme si de rien n'était, loin de là. Il était simplement allé la voir pour lui poser plein de question, pas pour se moquer, non, juste parce qu'il était curieux :

 **Pourquoi tu fais des crises ? Il y a des éléments déclencheurs ? Est-ce qu'il y a des aliments dont tu n'as pas le droit ? Ça t'arrive souvent ? Même en dormant ?...**

Il en avait posé des centaines comme ça, dans le désordre, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Il voulait tout savoir, étrangement ça lui plaisait à Erica, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus intéressant et importante du monde, ou du moins de la cour de récré. Bien entendu quelques jours après, Stiles avait trouvé un nouveaux sujet pour attiser sa curiosité, mais ce n'est pas comme si il était devenue blessant avec la jeune fille. En fait maintenant qu'il savait tout, la maladie ne l'intéressait plus et Erica était devenue à ses yeux, qu'une charmante petite fille avec qui il est amusant de jouer à cache à cache et au super héros.

Elle était la fille la plus heureuse de l'univers, son ami était le meilleur du monde et il le serait pour toujours. Cependant il eut un grain de sable dans son bonheur, un grain de sable du nom de Lydia Martin. Dès son arrivée elle avait subjugué le jeune homme à lui en faire perdre la tête. Et ça n'avait pas raté, la seconde d'après Stiles avait oublié son amie, si bien qu'elle se retrouva seul, il n'avait que lui pour venir jouer avec la fille malade. En grandissant les choses n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle était presque tout le temps toute seul, tout le monde l'ignorait, le fils du sheriff aussi. Bon il était toujours gentil avec elle, la saluant de temps en temps, était là quand elle avait besoin d'aide avec ses crises, mais à part ça Stiles n'en avait d'yeux que pour Lydia Martin, pour toujours et à jamais.

Et puis un jour après une énième crise, elle avait changé, on l'avait mordu et elle était devenue une louve-garou. Maintenant que sa maladie était devenue de l'histoire ancienne, elle avait intégralement changé. Elle s'était relooké des pieds à la tête, devenant une vrai femme fatal. Tout le monde la regardait à présent, même Stiles bien que celui-ci le fasse les yeux remplit d'inquiétude. Les hommes étaient à ses pieds. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle crue cela impossible, elle se lassa rapidement de tout ça. Oui, les garçons la regardait mais juste parce que ce n'était que des lycéens en rut, voilà tout, mais sinon elle ne les intéressait pas plus que ça. Alors elle devait l'admettre en fin de compte rien n'avait changé pour elle. Elle était à nouveaux tout de seule, certes dorénavant elle avait des amis, une meute mais ce n'était pas pareille. Il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser, ce qui lui manquait, ou plutôt qui lui manquait. Depuis qu'elle était devenue un loup-garou, Stiles n'avait jamais fait autant attention à elle, sauf qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il voyait dorénavant, même qu'il semblait avoir peur d'elle. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'un chien-chien au service de son grincheux d'alpha. Et ça elle commençait à le regretter, le jeune homme lui manquait. En fait ses sentiment pour le fils du sheriff n'avait pas changé avec la transformation, elle aurait pu s'en douter, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Alors une fois que cette histoire de Kamina et autres chasseurs c'était calmé, elle avait pris la décision d'agir, objectif Stiles Stilinski et elle devait y aller franchement parce que lui, il en avait toujours pour que Lydia qui l'ignorait encore même si maintenant elle avait retenu son prénom.

Un matin, elle décida que ça y est, c'était le moment. Elle enfila la tenue qu'elle avait longuement préparé et alla au lycée comme les autres jours. Une fois n'est pas coutume elle attira tous les regards à elle en entrant, encore heureux vue la tenue qu'elle avait enfilé. Rapidement elle aperçue Stiles en compagnie de Scott et Isaac au bout du couloir. Parfait, toutes les conditions étaient réunies, alors sans plus attendre elle s'élança dans le couloir. Une fois qu'elle eut assez d'élan elle leva les bras puis fit la roue, une fois lancé, elle alterna entre les pieds et les mains devant tout le monde qui la regardait, jusqu'au jeune homme. Ensuite elle lui fit face, droit comme un « i », attendant de lire dans le regard de l'humain l'interrogation « Erica ? », pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

 **MIOUW,** dit-il simplement avant de partir laissant tout le temps au fils du sheriff pour mater son corps de déesse parfaitement moulé dans son costume fait maison de Catwoman, style Michelle Pieffer.

 **Eh bien mec,** s'exclama Isaac alors que les deux autres étaient sans voie, une première pour Stiles. **J'en connais un qui a un ticket.**

 **Eh bien tu sais** , répondit le principal concerné, qui avait rapidement retrouvé son naturel. **J'en serais sûr que quand elle goberait un petit oiseau devant moi.**

Il ne put en dire plus, car la seconde d'après il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, l'avant-bras d'Erica contre sa pomme d'Adam pour le tenir immobile. Il en aurait dû s'en douter qu'elle entendrait, foutu loup-garou.

 **N'exagère pas Stilinski,** dit-elle avec un regard féroce avant de descendre ses yeux sur … l'entrejambes du jeune homme. **A moins que tu parles d'un petit oiseau bien précis,** termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de répartir à nouveaux.

 **Je retire ce que j'ai dit,** s'exclama Isaac pour briser le silence qui avait a nouveaux prit place dans la bouche de Stiles. **C'est carrément un abonnement ad vitam que tu as.**


	31. Deucalion

Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Deucalion**

 **Ou un léger manque de tac.**

Stiles ne vit pas le temps passer pendant tout le trajet du retour, il était comme on dit sur un petit nuage. Ça avait été la plus belle soirée de sa vie, il n'en revenait pas, sachant à quel point il avait été si peu enthousiaste quand ses amis lui en avaient parlé. Au pont qu'il était sur le point de ne plus les appeler ses amis. Mais tout compte fait, le rendez-vous c'était merveilleusement même si son rencard n'avait pu le raccompagner, le risque qu'ils croisent le sheriff était bien trop important. Mais sinon, parfait, comme quoi les rendez-vous arrangé c'était quand même une belle invention. Le gentleman qu'ils lui avaient trouvé était formidable, charmant, un poil sociopathe mais rien qui n'arrive à effrayer son sarcasme légendaire. Et puis le plus important c'était que c'était parfaitement son type d'homme : sexy, viril, musclé, pas dans le styles dieu grec mais plus genre bête sauvage, Tarzan, homme de montagne bourrue qui coupe du bois à la hache quand ce n'est pas carrément avec ses grosses mains. Et qui sont en plus, il en est persuadé, de vrai bête dans la chambre à coucher. Bon il avait bien un détail qui l'avait un peu gêné au début mais c'était le genre de détail qui ne devrait gêner personne. Qui il était pour ne voir que ça et qu'en plus ça soit rédhibitoires. La perfection a bien le droit d'avoir au moins un défaut. Et puis il y aurait surement des avantages, surtout que lui, pauvre fils du sheriff, n'était pas le genre de mec accro à la salle de musculation comme Jackson et compagnie. Ça sera à voir dans un avenir prochain.

Il avait vraiment hâte de le revoir mais surtout de le voir nue, il allait probablement en rêver cette nuit. De ce corps sculpté de muscle et de poil, de ses tablettes de chocolat, de ses pectoraux et bien sûr de sa virilité imposante. Quand on est un type comme lui on se le doit d'être juste au bout des membres. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il lui avait fait autant bonne impression que lui sur sa modeste personne. Ce n'était pas parce que dernièrement il s'était mis à draguer tout ce qu'il lui plaisait qu'il avait confiance en ses charmes et ses capacités pour autant.

Il faut savoir qu'il y a un plus d'un mois le fils du sheriff avait enfin réussit à sortir du placard devant ses amis, amis qui incluait dorénavant Jackson Whittemore, vue que son frère de cœur n'était nul autre que le petit ami de la meilleures amies de l'ex-copine du sportif qui sortait à présent avec le frère jumeau du copain de son ex que ce denier se partageait avec son meilleur ami. Comme quoi il était un peu maso sur le bord, quoi que où vue de ce qui vient d'être dit, il aurait pu s'attendre à qu'ils soient ouvert sur les sexualités dite alternative. En plus ils avaient l'air déjà au courant vue que ce n'était pas ce qui les avaient plus choqués. Non, ils avaient plus été choqué par le fait que allez savoir pourquoi son coming-out avait étrangement coïncidé avec le fait qu'il soit enfin sorti du placard, littéralement. Les lycéens peuvent être puéril des fois, je vous jure.

Tout ça pour dire que Scott semblait n'avoir rien comprit mais aussi de s'en foutre royalement comme de ses premières couches. Danny c'était contenté de l'inviter à sortir au Jungle la prochaine fois qu'Ethan se ferait accaparé par Jackson. Ce dernier avait par ailleurs surprit le jeune homme par sa réaction. Il avait juste dit qu'il ne devait pas compter sur lui s'il voulait faire un ménage à quatre avec eux. Quoiqu'il avait le droit d'espérer à une nuit avec lui, s'il était d'humeur. Histoire qu'il se fasse tout de même le meilleur coup de la ville avant de crever. Le fils du sheriff se serait-ce plus attendue à un truc du genre « t'as raison avec ta dégaine de loser aucune fille ne voudra de toi ». Non, je vous jure pas une seule réaction négative, même Malia avec qui il avait eu une brève histoire d'une nuit, lors d'une fête trop alcoolisé dans un hôpital psychiatrique désaffecté, avait simplement réagir avec sa désinvolture naturelle et habituelle.

Du coup la vie avait repris son cours normal des choses, mis à part qu'à présent Stiles n'avait plus honte d'afficher cette partie de sa personnalité complexe. Le problème c'était que combiné avec ses autres traits de personnalité qu'il affichait sans honte, c'est-à-dire son hyperactivité et sa bavarde attitude, ce n'était pas tip-top. Le résultat c'était qu'il était devenu dragueur, du genre lourd en plus et flirtait avec tous les membres de gente masculine qui correspondait à son type d'homme. Même que Jackson aurait pu finir par craquer et de passer de trois à quatre. Sauf que le jeune homme avait un goût bien particulié en matière de mec et surprise le sportif n'y correspondait pas. Gout qui fit dire à la belle Lydia qu'il avait probablement une sorte de complexe d'Œdipe. Stiles aimait les hommes comme on aime les bons vins, âgés et bien conservé. Tous les quadra de leur connaissance y étaient passé. Le coach avait été amusé au début avant de se rendre compte qu'il se faisait draguer par un lycéen qui se trouvait ne pas être son Greenberg. Harris avait fini par être en arrêt maladie, sauf que là c'était peut-être fait exprès. Et d'après Allison, à présent son père ne sortait plus de la maison sans une arme de poing pour se défendre. Seul Peter était réceptif à ses avances, cependant depuis tout le monde fait en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent plus jamais.

Au bout de quelque semaines, c'en était devenue invivable, plus personne n'osait l'invité à passer chez eux de peur qu'il saute sur leur père. Scott y comprit, bien que son père ne vit pas avec sa mère et lui. Ethan avait proposé de s'en occuper avec Jackson et Danny, une fois qu'il aurait goutté à eux, pas moyen de passer à autre chose. Mais le fils du sheriff avait été catégorique sa limite c'était Derek et encore parce qu'il porte la barde, du coup pas la peine d'essayer avec Parrish. Tout le monde était en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de convaincre le grincheux de se sacrifier pour l'équipe, quand Lydia eu une idée de génie, tellement c'était simple. La solution, c'était qu'il leur suffisait de trouver un homme mur à qui le jeune homme pouvait plaire et de les présenter. Comme ça Stiles se focalisera sur ce dernier et pas sur leur pères ou encore attendre que les mecs de la bande se prennent quarante balais et la crise qui va avec. Après des jours de recherche, ils trouvèrent le candidat idéal : Deucalion. Une connaissance des jumeaux qui se trouvait être le voisin des Argents, un signe. Le rendez-vous avait été organisé sans plus attendre. La situation était urgente, il y en a qui commençait à se dire que tant pis fallait peut être laissé faire Peter. Lydia n'avait même pas pris le temps de briffer l'adulte, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait même pas rencontré. La situation était telle qu'il fallait faire des compromis.

Mais vue le sourire que le jeune homme avait en rentant, tout allait pour le mieux. La rouquine avait de quoi être fier, elle avait passé la soirée chez le sheriff attendant le jeune homme pour des nouvelles de premières fraîcheur, en compagnie de son petit ami, suite à plusieurs menace de privation sexuelle et c'est eux le sexe fort, tu parles.

 **Comment ça s'est passé ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **Divinement,** répondit-il au ange, **maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller fantasmer dans mon lit.**

Lydia était plus que ravis, elle pouvait partir en paix au grand soulagement d'Aiden.

 **Par contre, juste une petite chose** , les interrompit le fils du sheriff sur le pas de la porte. **Comment je dois le prendre ?**

Le couple se regarda l'air de ne pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce que son cerveau déglingué était encore allé chercher.

 **Comment dois-je prendre que le mec que vous m'avez trouvé soit aveugle, Je suis si infréquentable que ça aux yeux des voyant. Vous n'aurez pas pu trouver un autre moyen pour me le dire.**

Immédiatement la jeune femme réagit en frappant son futur ex-copain au bras.

 **Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Deucalion était non-voyant.**

 **Tu devrais me remercier plutôt,** s'exclama la moitié de jumeaux en se massant son bras douloureux, on ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait autant de force. **Mieux vaut que Stiles le comprenne maintenant. Et puis je te ferais dire qu'à la base mon frère et moi on cherchaient un sourd.**

 **Heu, je suis toujours là.**


	32. Derek Hales

Hey bien voila, c'est le dernier chapitre des innombrables possibilités (En tout cas pour l'instant, sait-on jamais, il reste encore des personnages, il me faut juste de l'inspiration).

Mais qu'on se rassure maintenant que Stiles a en partie épuisé tout les possibilités de son univers, comme il ne peut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il va s'attaquer au autres univers.

Ainsi je vous annonce un nouveau recueil d'OS intitulé "Stiles ou l'imagination sans limite", même principe que les innombrables possibilité mais avec des personnage d'autres séries.

Sur ceux, en attendant la suite : Bonne Lecture et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Derek Hale**

 **Ou avoir les bons arguments**

"Derek Hale, Derek Hale, comment ça peut bien être d'être en couple avec l'autre grincheux ?" pensa le fils du sheriff. Pour commencer, Il aurait probablement une carte de fidélité pour aller chez le kiné à force d'être plaqué contre les murs.

 **Arrête d'imaginer ce que ce serait avec d'autre, si tu ne veux pas être à l'origine d'un meurtre de masse,** intervint quelqu'un derrière lui le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Et merde pensa le jeune homme avait dit-il penser à voie haute pendant tout ce temps. Si c'était le cas pas étonnant que l'autre se lance dans les menaces, mais bon il avait de quoi calmer sa colère et éviter que son père soit obligé de lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux.

 **Sache grincheux, que pour ta gouverne, je m'imaginais avec toi.**

 **Parce que la réalité ne te convient pas,** répondit le loup du tac-o-tac.

Sur ce il se tourna vers Derek, il était pied nu allongé sur le lit du fils du sheriff, bien heureux à lire un peu pendant que le fils du sheriff vague à ses occupations d'humain étrange et espiègle. Le genre de truc qui lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel, cela-dit ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il voudrait être autre part.

 **Hum,** réfléchie le plus jeune, **tu marques un point.**

Et sans plus attendre il se jeta dans les bras de son grincheux à lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres vite fait bien fait avant que ce dernier reprenne sa lecture mais cette fois-ci à voie haute pour faire profiter son petit ami tout en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Stiles alla jusqu'à en ronronner de bonheur. Pourquoi imaginer tout ce qui est possible quand la réalité est déjà parfaite? Quoi que …

 **Tu sais que Scott l'aurait fait façon Shirtless.**

Sérieux, pensa le loup, il vivait un pur instant de grâce et monsieur n'as pas pu s'empêcher de la ramener et de tout gâcher en parlant. On pourrait croire qu'il a un problème au cerveau. Dès qu'il était bien, immobile, sage il fallait qu'il sorte une connerie comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours bien en vie. Mais bon s'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir, voire carrément le faire taire, il n'allait pas rechigner à enlever le haut. Alors, enfin Stiles put s'installer contre les muscles du torse de son superbe mec. Le loup était plus que parfait ainsi, après tout il était comme une statue grec, on ne les recouvre pas de vêtement superflu. A ce propos…

 **Et Jackson aurait aussi fait tomber le bas, tant qu'il est.**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, il commençait à comprendre. En fait l'humain n'était pas intéresser par une activité paisible avec son amoureux, mais par une activité un peu plus physique. Et a vrai dire il ne va pas s'en plaindre et puis qui il était pour refuser ça. Du coup le pantalon du loup rejoignit son T-shirt sur le sol de la chambre. Il se demandait ce que le plus jeune lui réservait pour la suite, qui allait-il appeler à la rescousse pour lui arracher son boxer : Jordan, Theo … pas Liam quand même, il est tellement jeune.

 **Quant à Peter, lui il aurait carrément tout enlevé.**

 **Tu penses vraiment que mêler mon oncle était une bonne idée,** s'offusqua Derek qui du coup avait été coupé net dans son élan. **Réfléchit avant de parler, la prochaine fois.**

 **Mais j'ai réfléchit, grincheux,** réagit aussitôt le jeune homme, **tu n'aurais quand même pas préféré Kate ? Jennifer peut-être ?**

Leurs regards se croisèrent puis brusquement le fils du sheriff fut plaqué sur le lit par le loup, qui s'étala de tout son long sur le frêle adolescent, prenant un malin plaisir à faire frotter leur sexe l'un contre l'autre au point que Stiles pourrait croire qu'il est aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

 **Tu marques un point,** commenta le plus vieux s'amusant à faire gémir le jeune homme, douce musique à ses oreilles? C'était parfait mais à vrai dire il avait quant même un compte à réglé avant d'attaqué les choses sérieuse. **Je te ferais dire que ton père m'aurait déjà embrassé.**


End file.
